Lincoln Gamer
by electrico10
Summary: A los 15 años, Lincoln Loud es todo un jugador experto en videojuegos en Kioto, Japón. Al ingresar a una nueva escuela, Lincoln comenzara a jugar mucho mas allá que solo por diversión.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

En una gran convención de videojuegos, en alguna parte de Kioto, Japón, se está llevando a cabo un torneo de videojuegos. Ya se encontraban en la final, y toda la multitud esta animada y ansiosa por saber el resultado del enfrentamiento final.

-¡Se acabó! ¡He ganado! ¡Has el movimiento que tu quieras! ¡No va a funcionar!-dice un jugador sobre una mesa con un mando.

La pantalla muestra a 2 personajes enfrentandose. Uno con caracteristicas de un enorme minotauro con armadura y hacha, mientras que del otro lado, habia un personaje humano con una chaqueta purpura y cabello blanco (como Robin de Fire Emblem), armado con una espada. Ambos con la barra de vida casi al limite, pero el minotauro tenia mas que el humano.

-¡En eso te equivocas! ¡Aun tengo esto!-selecciona un objeto del menu y lo usa. Era una especie de guadaña negra.

-¿Una guadaña?-

-No solo una guadaña. Uso este hechizo "cambio de elemento". Ahora mi guerrero es de oscuridad, y como la guadaña de las sombras es de tipo oscuridad, su ataque se incrementa y sera lo suficiente para acabar contigo y gracias a tu propio escenario, las probabilidades de ataques criticos de las armas de oscuridad aumentan.-hace que el personaje ataque al personaje del otro jugador, haciendo que su barra de vida llegue a 0.-He ganado.-deja caer el mando en una mesa.

-¡Y el ganador es...Lincoln Loud!-anuncia el referí.

-¡Bien hecho Lin chan!-grita una chica con orejeras de gato.

-¡Le tapaste la boca a ese hablador, Lincoln!-grita un chico con una cinta en la cabeza.

Lincoln se averguenza un poco al escuchar los alagos de sus amigos y admiradoras.

-¡Arigato!-grita Lincoln saludando a todos. Le dan un trofeo. Luego baja del escenario para juntarse con sus 2 amigos.

Lincoln, junto a los 2 chicos, almuerzan en el area de restaurantes. Habian ordenado takoyaki.

-¡Itadakimasu!-rezan antes de comer.

-¡Esto si que esta muy bueno!-dice el chico de la cinta comiendo apresuradamente.

-¿Tienes que comer de esa forma? Aun tenemos tiempo.-

-Lo se, pero ya saben como me gusta el takoyaki.-habla con la boca llena.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!-le da un puñetazo al chico de la cinta.

Los chicos siguen discutiendo. Mientras tanto, Lincoln saca su celular y revisa una tabla.

-Ascendi a lugar 45.-dice el albino. Los demas chicos se detienen al escucharlo.

-Te felicito, Lin chan. Estas cada vez mas cerca de los primeros 20 lugares.-

-Eso era de esperarse de ti, Lincoln. Nunca lo dudé.-

-No dijiste lo mismo durante la primera ronda.-

-Solo queria crear suspenso. Yo siempre tengo confianza en Lincoln.-

-No se preocupen, amigos. Todo está bien.-dice, pero hizo un gesto de desánimo.

-¿Sucede algo, Lin chan?-

-No, Mia chan.-

-A mi no me engañas. Algo te está preocupando.-

-¿Pero de que puede estar preocupado Lincoln? El examen para ingresar en la Academia Gamer será en tan solo 2 meses y hemos estudiado mucho para ir juntos.-el chico de la cinta.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu familia en Estados Unidos?-Mia.

-La verdad si. Cuando los vi pelearse, me hicieron recordar a mis hermanas. Hace tiempo que ninguna de ellas me habla. Temo que aun me odien por esa discusión que tuvimos.-

-No pueden odiarte, amigo. Son familia, y estoy seguro que te extrañan tanto como tu las extrañas a ellas.-

-Eso espero. No estabamos en buenos terminos antes de venirme a Japón.-

-Intenta hablar con ellas cuando regreses a casa. Mientras tanto, terminemos de comer y vayamos a jugar Player Kart Deluxe antes de que se llene.-

Mas tarde, luego de separarse de sus amigos, Lincoln se dirige a la casa en la que estaba viviendo.

-Oye, Lincoln.-dice un vendedor de fideos en un pequeño puesto.-¿No quieres un poco? La casa invita.-

-Arigato Ginzo San.-entra y recibe el plato.

-Asi que vas a entrar a la Academia Gamer.-

-Asi es, Ginzo san. Me he preparado para entrar desde que llegué a Japón.-

-Que bueno. Mi hijo tambien va a postular para esa escuela. Y hablando de la familia, ¿Como esta la tuya?-

-Honestamente no lo se. Llevó tiempo sin hablar con mis hermanas, pero a papá le ha ido bien en su restaurante y mamá ya es toda una escritora. Es lo único que se.-

-Debes extrañarlos. ¿Y por que te habias peleado por tus hermanas?-

-Fue por...-suena el teléfono.-Disculpa. ¿Hola? Si...ya terminó...estoy con Ginzo san...esta bien, ire apenas termine.-cuelga.-Lo siento, Ginzo san. Debo terminar rapido y volver a casa.-come con rapidez. Al terminar, se despide del cocinero y se va.

Al llegar a la casa, lo esperaba una niña.

-Onii chan. Dijiste que ibas a jugar conmigo despues de la competencia.-

-Lamento la tardanza, Zoe. Pero aun nos queda tiempo.-

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi.-haciendo un puchero.

-No te pongas asi, Zoe. ¿Como haria eso? Somos vecinos.

-¿Seguro que no me estas engañando?-sigue haciendo un puchero y una cara amenazante.

-(¿Que le pasa a esta niña?)-un poco asustado.-No te miento. Mejor juguemos un poco.-

Lincoln y Zoe juegan un videojuego de carreras locas. Lincoln se dejó ganar.

-Ganaste, Zoe.-

-¿Me estas dejando ganar?-vuelve a hacer una cara amenazante.

-(No me mires con esa cara).-

-Zoe. ¿Terminaste tus tareas?-dice una mujer, era la madre de Zoe.-Lincoln. No te escuche entrar ¿Como te fue?-

-Lamento no saludarla, señora Tomura. Creí que habia salido a comprar. Gané la competencia Regional.-señalando el trofeo.

-Felicidades. Ahora dejen de jugar, que vamos a cenar.-

Mas tarde, ya al anochecer, Lincoln se da un baño y se dirige a su habitación y habla con sus amigos por videochat por una laptop.

-¿Sabian de mi campeonato?-

-Lincoln, eres casi como una celebridad en Royal Woods.-

-Todo el mundo habla de ti.-

-Tienes hasta un club de fans.-

-Y estamos pendiente de los concursos en los que participas.-

-No se que decir. Me siento un poco alagado. Por cierto, chicos, ¿Ya lo pensaron en transferirse aqui? Solo tienen que buscar un pequeño trabajo, y ustedes se hacen cargo de sus propias cosas.-

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible. Juntamos dinero, tomamos clases de japones, estudiado duramente, pero...-

-Pero...-

-Yo aun no manejo bien el japones.-

-Mis papás no me lo permitirian. Aun siguen siendo sobreprotectores.-

-Yo solo podria estar como estudiante de intercambio, pero no de la escuela a la que tu iras.-

-Yo aun no he reunido lo suficiente.-

-Cuanto lo siento chicos. Pero vengan de vacaciones almenos este año.-vio la hora.-Ya es la hora de dormir, adios chicos, debo levantarme temprano mañana.-

-Sayonara, Lincoln.-se despiden los chicos. Cortan la videollamada.

-Debi preguntarles sobre mis hermanas. Aunque mamá y papá me dijeron que están bien...Hora de dormir. Debo levantarme temprano para reunirme con Mia chan y Rei para estudiar.-apaga la luz.

Continuara...


	2. Admisión

Admisión

El dia del examen.

Lincoln está corriendo en dirección hacia el paradero del autobus que lo llevaria a la Academia Gamer. Se habia quedado dormido unos minutos, pero aun tenia tiempo.

-¡Rayos! Mia chan me va a matar. Aunque aun queda tiempo, pero a ella no le gusta que no seamos puntuales...-choca con una chica mayor que él, con una gorra con las letras UMR inclinada y no se le puede ver los ojos. Lincoln se levanta y ayuda a la chica a levantarse.-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Dejame ayudarte.-le extiende la mano y la levanta.

-Eres Lincoln Loud, ¿Cierto?-la chica de la gorra.-Toma esto.-Le entrega una targeta con un código.-Contiene un hechizo de un solo uso por juego. Usala con sabiduria.-continua con su camino.

Lincoln guarda la tarjeta y continua corriendo. Ya habia llegado al paradero. Habian algunos chicos, pero no estaban sus amigos.

-Mia chan y Rei todavia no han llegado. Espero que no lleguen tarde o podrian perderse el autobus.-

Pasaba el rato y ya faltaban unos minutos para la hora de irse. Por fin llegaron sus amigos.

-Hasta que llegaron.-

-Lo siento. Hubiésemos llegado antes, pero un baka aun estaba durmiendo cuando fui a buscarlo.-

-Lo siento, pero...¿Era necesario despertarme derramando agua helada en mi cara?-

-No te despertaria de esa manera si no te quedaras toda la noche viendo animé.-

-No puedo pasar una noche sin ver animé.-

-Chicos, llegaron a tiempo, es lo mas importante.-el autobus llega.-Y hablando de llegar a tiempo.-

Todos suben. Lincoln, Mia y Rei se sentaron adelante. Lincoln era el unico sin compañero de asiento. El autobus estaba por partir, hasta que una chica con una maleta se le cruzo, para tratar de detenerlo.

-¡Espereeeeeen!-la chica se cubre creyendo que la iban a arrollar.

-La paciencia es una virtud, pero tambien la puntualidad.-dice el chofer.-No vuelvas a atravesarte. Sube. Sera la última vez que me detengo para recibir un atrasado.-

-A...a...rigato.-dice la chica con algo de nervios y verguenza. Se sube y se sienta en el único asiento disponible, junto a Lincoln. Estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Hola.-

-¡Ah!-reacciona la chica. No estaba prestando atención.-Lo siento. Estoy nerviosa. No tuve una buena mañana. Mi despertador se habia quedado sin baterias y desperté tarde. El auto de mi papá se descompuso y...tuve que ir corriendo. ¡Hay nose como me ira en el examen!-

-Debes tener fe en ti misma y lograras lo que quieras. Te preparaste para el examen, ¿Cierto?-

-Lo hice. Pero me preocupa el examen players. No soy tan buena y tengo miedo...de ser rechazada.-

-Relajate un poco. Son 3 juegos mínimo, asi que solo escoge los que sean mas faciles para ti y entraras.-

-Realmente solo soy buena para los juegos de diseño.-le muestra y le pasa una caratula de videojuegos.

-"Style Battle Royal Deluxe". El juego donde tus modelos compiten en vestimenta, coreografia y pelea. Lo he jugado. Me recuerda a una de mis hermanas que vive en america. A ella no le gustan los videojuegos, pero estoy seguro que le encantaria este.-

-Tambien juego a este, pero no soy buena con las estrategias.-le entrega otra carátula.

-"World Magic Adventure" yo tambien lo juego. Si quieres puedo darte unos consejos. La clave está en aprovechar los terrenos, los elementos y las parejas. Las mas compatibles son aquellas con mayor nivel de amistad. Tambien debes hacer que porten el arma indicada. No puedes darle una lanza a un espadachin maestro. Debes darle una espada con el mismo nivel que el nivel del arma que tu personaje pueda manejar y con el mismo elemento.-

-Sabes mucho de esto.-

-Asi es. Soy Lincoln. Lincoln Loud.-

-¿Lincoln Loud? ¡Espera! ¡¿Eres el campeón regional Lincoln Loud?!-

-El mismo.-

-Yo soy Mizuki. Mizuki Miyamoto.-

-Encantado de conocerte, Mizuki chan.-

Los 2 chicos se quedaron conversando durante todo el viaje. Ya faltaba poco para llegar.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿10 hermanas?!-

-Asi es. Y yo soy el unico hermano y el del medio. Nuestra casa es conocida por ser la mas ruidosa del vecindario. Tambien somos muy conocidos porque siempre provocaban problemas o algun desastre. Y de vez en cuando peleamos, pero siempre resolvemos nuestros problemas y nos ayudamos unos a otros.-

-Suena como que fueran una familia feliz.-

-Si. Lo somos. Aunque...ahora no se como andan las cosas allá en Royal Woods. Y antes de que me viniera a Japon...hubo una enorme discusión que tuve con todas ellas. No estabamos en buenos términos cuando de fui de Estados Unidos.-

-¿Por que? ¿Hiciste algo malo?-

-La verdad es que no se si lo que hice estuvo bien, o estuvo mal. Todo se originó por que...-

-¡Oigan, ya se ve la escuela!-grita Rei.

-¡No me grites al oido, Baka!-Mia. Le da un coscorron.

-Atención a todos los aspirantes. Ya estamos llegando a Gamer, asi que prepárense para el examen de admisión. Les deseo suerte a todos.-anuncia el chofer.

Todos se bajan y caminan hacia la entrada de la academia. Era un edificio grande, azul, con algunas estatuas de personajes de videojuegos. En la entrada, habia la imagen de una mano sosteniendo el control de una consola.

Habian muchos chicos aspirantes para entrar a la Academia Gamer, no solo de Japón, sino que tambien de muchas partes del mundo.

Llego una mujer peliroja con unos lentes 3D a dar la bienvenida.

-¡Bienvenidos aspirantes para la Academia Gamer!-anuncia una presentadora con cabello rojo.

-Decimo lugar "RedCrystal" Ruby Jewells.-Rei apunto de gritar.

-Rei, cállate.-Mia.

-¡Como sabran, para ingresar en esta escuela, deben hacer 2 examenes: el examen teorico, que corresponde al examen que mide su conocimiento academico; y el examen players, en el que tendran que escoger un minimo de 3 juegos y un máximo de 10! ¡Si se sienten con mucha confianza, pueden jugar un solo juego, pero si pierden, perderán automaticamente! ¡Asi que aspirantes, confien en ustedes mismos y piensen bien en lo que haran! ¡Prepárense para la prueba teorica! ¡A cada uno se le asignó una sala deacuerdo a la lista que está en aquel mural! ¡Caminen con calma, busquen sus nombres, y dirijanse a sus salones correspondiente!-

-Oye Lincoln. Si que te llevas bien con esa chica. Es hermosa y sexi ¿Y como es ella?-Mia le da un coscorron a Rei.

-Concentrate en el examen.-Mia lo aparta de Lincoln.-Buena suerte, Lincoln.-arrastrando a Rei de la oreja.

Un rato despues, estaban todos los aspirantes reunidos en un salón. Pero los que habian aprovado el examen teórico. Los examenes fueron calificados en una máquina apenas eran entregados.

-Asi que ustedes 2 aprovaron.-Lincoln a Mia y Rei.

-Yo pasé por apenas un punto.-Rei sobandose la cabeza.

-Yo casi logro la puntuación perfecta.-Mia colocandose sus orejas de gato.-Felicidades, Lin chan.-

-¡Lincoln!-grita una voz. Era Mizuki.-¡Yo tambien aprobé!-corre hacia Lincoln.

-Te felicito, Mizuki.-

Se apagan las luces. Sale un tipo con una viscera de caballero.

-Lugar 8 "Sir Black Knigh" Harry Oxford.-Rei.

-Para todos ustedes, aspirantes, no canten victoria. Aun les queda el examen players. Asi que tomen sus lugares y escojan los videojuegos que jugaran. Recuerden que son mínimo 3 y máximo 10. Su calificación final dependera del promedio de su puntuación total que obtengan en cada juego.-

-A escoger se ha dicho.-Rei encendiendo la pantalla. Alguien lo empuja y hace que se caiga.

-Quítate de mi camino, perdedor.-dice un chico de cabello negro.-Esta escuela es para campeones. No para novatos como tu.-

-¡¿Novato?! ¡He jugado desde que tengo 6 años!-Rei se levanta en modo desafiante.

-¿Y por que aun estas entre los lugares 300 y 400?-

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-Rei apunto de lanzarse sobre el chico, pero Mia le lanza su mochila en la cara.

-¡Rei concentrate!-Mia.

-¡Que punteria!-varios chicos impresionados.

-Solo me basta con tomar este para aprobar.-el chico pelinegro en su lugar escoge un juego.

-Tomare estos 5.-Lincoln selecciona sus juegos. Camina hacia el salon del primer juego que seleccionó.-Bien. Es hora...dededededededel juego.-

Los primeros 3 juegos los pasó con mucha facilidad: el primero era un tenis virtual. Hizo pareja con una chica.

-Buen juego, albino.-

-Gracias. Y tu tambien estuviste increible.-

El segundo juego era tocar un instrumento y era en equipo. Lincoln eligió guitarra y junto a un a 3 chicos aprobaron.

-Tocas bien. Casi como la real.-

-En realidad se tocar algo de guitarra. Tengo una hermana mayor que le gusta el rock.-

-Yo tambien se tocar la guitarra real. Pero prefiero el bajo.-

-Y yo la bateria.-

-Y a mi me gusta cantar.-una chica con coletas. Suena una especie de alarma. Era una consola portatil en la que habia un chico virtual.

-Kimiko chan. Tienes que prepararte para tu siguiente juego.-

-Arigato, Sakamoto. Ne gustaria seguir hablando, pero me tengo que ir. Espero verlos cuando inicien las clases.-se va corriendo.

El tercer juego era de baile. Lincoln la superó con facilidad, aun cuando estaba en dificultad dificil, pero quedó algo cansado.

-Debo hacer mas ejercicio.-

-No te mueves mal, americano.-dice una chica brasileña bebiendo de una botella.-Espero poder enfrentarte algun día.-se va.

El cuarto juego era uno de cazar zombies. Lo superó, aunque le descontaron algunos puntos por dispararle a un civil.

Iba saliendo del lugar hacia el quinto juego. Alguien le habla, saliendo de la nada.

-¿Donde está Witch Royal Rumble?-la chica con sombrero de bruja asusta a Lincoln.

-¡Aaaaaah! Lo siento. Es que apareciste de la nada.-

-Todos dicen lo mismo.-

-Es la sala hacia allá.-apuntando la dirección de la sala.

-Gracias.-se va caminando.

-Me recordó a Lucy.-continua su caminata.

Y el quinto juego: World Magic Adventure.

-¡Hola Lincoln!-Rei saliendo de sorpresa.-Lo siento si te asuste.-

-Para nada. Sabía que estabas aqui.-

-Oye. El idiota que me molestó está haciendo esta prueba. Me gustaria patearle el culo ahora mismo.-

-No te lo recomiendo. Es "DarkDragon" Charles Prince. Lugar 20 y hasta donde se, es muy bueno. Aunque nunca vi alguna de sus batallas.-

-¿Y quieres verlas?-aparece Charles.-Tu eres "WhiteBunny" Lincoln Loud, si no me falla la memoria.-

-¡Exacto, idiota! ¡El es mucho mejor que tu!-

-Rei, basta.-

-Me gustaria comprobarlo. Tu y yo. Un duelo. Ahora mismo.-

-Lin chan, no aceptes. Si pierdes, podrias quedar fuera de la academia.-

-No tengo opción. Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. Acepto.-

Lincoln y Charles se posicionan en las mesas. Cargan la cuenta del juego.

-¡Al duelo!-gritan ambos.

Todos los demas aspirantes se reunen para ver el enfrentamiento. El personaje de Charles es un caballero negro sobre un caballo negro.

-Tu primero, albino.-

-Te sientes muy confiado.-

-Obvio. Estoy entre los mejores lugares. No hay nadie abajo de mi que pueda ganarme.-

-Aposté algo muy importante, asi que no puedo perder. Pelearemos en la pradera.-Selecciona una arena de combate, con la forma de una pradera.-Ataca.-el personaje de Lincoln ataca al personaje de Charles. Le causa un pequeño daño a su HP.

-Que forma tan mediocre de comenzar. Activo el hechizo tormenta electrica. Y gracias a que el arma de mi caballero es la espada de la tormenta, no recibe ningun daño, pero su ataque se potencia.-el caballero alza su espada y recibe un rayo. Con un ataque de rayo, ataca al táctico de Lincoln, causandole daño.

-Hechizo de bendición divina. Ahora los efectos negativos de las arenas de combate no afectan a mi táctico. Cambio de arma, libro del sabio. Y gracias a tu tormenta electrica, su ataque aumenta.-el táctico ataca al caballero.

-Casi me igualaste, pero la fiesta continua.-

Despues de una serie de ataques, hechizos, y cambios de arena, ambos personajes les quedaba menos de la mitad de HP.

-Lo admito. No eres tan malo como pensé. Pero los juegos llegaron hasta aquí. Arena de combate Valle de los dragones. Y eso no es todo. Mira mi familiar.-Aparece un sello en la pantalla tactil de la mesa de Charles. Este hace un desbloqueo con los dedos.-Contempla a una de las creaturas mas dificiles de conseguir de todo World Magic Adventure. Su rareza es tal que cualquier jugador gastaria una fortuna para conseguirlo. ¡El Gran Dragon Oscuro!-aparece un enorme dragon negro.-Invocaria a mis otros familiares, pero con él basta, y gracias al valle de los dragones, todas sus caracteristicas importan. A ver que familiares tienes.-

-Yo solo tengo 1, pero ha sido muy util y me basta.-Lincoln tambien hace un desbloqueo. Su familiar era una chica conejo.

-¿Una conejita? Diria la palabra ridículo, pero en tu caso, ridiculo no sirve para describir lo patético que eres. Y pensar que eres un campeon regional.-

-Con Bun bun no te metas. Ha sido mas que una familiar. Ha sido una compañera desde que jugué por primera vez.-

-Si es tan importante para ti, ¿Por que no apostamos? Tu conejita por mi dragon. A mi no me servirá, pero talvez podria venderla.-

-Olvida...-Lincoln apunto de negarse pero.

-¡Lincoln acepta!-Rei que de la nada subió y oprimio apostar.

-¡Rei!-

-Se que lo vencerás, Lincoln.-

-¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima!-Mia.

-Y yo tambien apuesto.-Charles apostando su dragon.-Podria ganarle ahora, pero quiero ver lo nervioso que se pondrá cuando vea que no tiene esperanzas de ganar.-

-¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora que hago?-Lincoln pensando mientras no tomaba atención a Rei huyendo de Mia.-Lo único que me serviria ahora es la Dragon Scale Sword, pero no será suficiente. Si tan solo...¡Momento! El hechizo que me obsequió esa chica. Aun no lo veo.-comienza a buscar entre su lista de hechizos.-Es...es...-y Lincoln sonrie con confianza.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Ya no sabes que hacer?-

-Prepárate...DarkDragon, porque he ganado.-

Todos se quedan sorprendidos ante las palabras de Lincoln.

-¿Que has ganado? Deja de mentir y admite que perdiste.-

-Primero, cambio de arma, dragon scale sword. Esta espada es efectiva contra los dragones. Y tu arena de combate incrementa las probabilidades de acierto. Y ahora este hechizo.-

-¿Un hechizo? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?-

-Asi es...¡Ira de la diosa guardiana!-al activar el hechizo, aparece la imagen de una diosa gigante dándole poder a la espada del táctico.-Una vez activado, mi táctico recibe el poder suficiente para acabar con un oponente de un solo ataque, y gracias a la habilidad especial de mi familiar, puedo atacar a 2 personajes a la vez, es decir, a tu dragon y a tu caballero.-el táctico apunto de atacar al caballero y dragón.

-¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡Nadie puede obtener ese hechizo dentro del juego! ¡¿Como es que alguien como tu lo tiene?!-

-¡Ataca mi táctico!-el tactico ataca.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!-viendo como sus personajes caen derrotados con HP en 0.

-Y como perdiste, ahora tu dragón le pertenece a Lin chan.-Mia mientras sostenía a un Rei lleno de chichones.

-Te dije que Lincoln ganaria...-Rei aturdido por los golpes.

Todos los aspirantes gritan y aplauden de la emoción por la batalla.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Quede fuera de la escuela!-Charles.

-Eso te pasa por confiarte demasiado.-RedCrystal.-Puedes intentarlo el otro semestre.-

-Charles.-Lincoln desde la plataform.-No quiero tu dragón. Te lo...-

-¡No! ¡Quedatelo! ¡Asi, no podre olvidar esta humillación! ¡Te volveré a ganar a la próxima!-se retira molesto.

Los días pasaron. Cada aspirante recibio una carta. Lincoln, Mia y Rei se reunieron para ver sus resultados.

-¿Listos? A las 3. 1...2...3-abren los sobres.

-¡Aprovamos!-los 3 al unisono.

Otros aspirantes conocidos tambien aprovaron. En algun lugar:

-Asi que Lincoln aprobó.-una persona de traje oscuro bebiendo vino de una copa y hablando por telefono.-No me molesta que haya sacado a DarkDragon. Podriamos sacar ventaja de esto. Te dejo. Adios.-corta la llamada.-Tu también aprobaste, ¿Verdad?-Mirando a una persona con una gorra de cuervo

-Asi es, señor. Hice lo que me dijo.-

-Excelente. Ahora comienza la fase 2 del plan. Mas te vale que no falles en tu misión.-

Continuara...


	3. Primer Día

Primer Día

El primer dia de clases:

Lincoln despierta una hora antes de lo habitual. Estaba tan ansioso que en lugar de seguir durmiendo, se bañó y se vistió. Tenía su maleta lista. Pues se tenia que quedar a vivir en la escuela de ahora en adelante. Una vez servido el desayuno, lo toma con calma, antes de irse.

-Oniichan ¿Por que estas en pie tan temprano?-Zoe en pijama bajando por las escaleras.

-Lo siento si te desperté, Zoe. Estoy muy ansioso por ir a la Academia Gamer. Si quieres, te sirvo desayuno.-

-Arigato, Oniichan.-

Unos minutos despues, Lincoln ya habia terminado. La señora Tomura habia bajado.

-Buenos días, Lincoln. Pudiste haberme avisado que ibas a irte antes.-

-Buenos dias, señora Tomura. No queria molestarla.-

-Para mi no es ninguna molesta.-

-Debo irme. Aun falta mucho para el autobus, pero quiero caminar con mas calma.-

-Esta bien. Te deseo mucha suerte y esfuerzate. No descuides los estudios.-

-Oniichan.-Zoe le regala un amuleto.-Para ti.-

-Gracias, Zoe. ¿Un amuleto para la buena suerte?-

-No. Es para que recuerdes que no debes engañarme.-con los ojos amenazante.

-Ja, ja, ja (¿Por que insiste en que sea su prometido?). Bueno. Adios, y gracias por todo. Estaré en contacto.-

-Mas te vale.-Zoe denuevo con cara amenazante. Lincoln vuelve a ponerse nervioso.

Ya en camino, Lincoln camina pensando en su familia. Ve su celular, ingresa a redes sociales, y manda un mensaje al grupo "Familia Loud".

-"De camino a mi primer dia en la Academia Gamer"-escribe y se toma una selfie, mostrando su uniforme. Chaqueta y pantalón azul. Una camisa blanca, y una corbata con diseños de píxeles verde. Le llega solo 2 mensajes. Uno de Rita: "Te vez guapo, hijo. Mucha suerte en tu primer dia". Y el otro de Lynn sr: "Que te vaya bien, campeon. Éxito en todo".-Almenos mamá y papá me contestaron. Talvez estan ocupadas.-guarda el celular y continua su camino.

Siguió caminando, hasta que llegó al paradero. Estaban llegando ya algunos chicos, entre ellos Mia y Rei.

-Hola, chicos.-

-Hola Lin shan.-

-Hola Lincoln.-bosteza y casi se duerme.

-Rei, no te quedaste dormido...casi.-

-Mia me fue a despertar temprano.-

-Deberias dejar ese mal habito de quedarte hasta tarde viendo animé. Mira como tienes esas ojeras. Pareces un mapache.-

-Oye, Mia. ¿No te importa si duermo en el autobus?-

-Si me babeas el hombro, te despertare a golpes.-

-No tienes que ser tan drástica.-

-¿Olvidaste la ultima vez que te quedaste dormido?-

-Chicos, ahí viene el autobus.-

Todos se suben. Cuando comienza a partir, Mizuki aparece corriendo.

-¡Esperen!-

-Se lo advertí. No voy a detenerme.-pone el bus en marcha. Lincoln se adelanta a la puerta.

-Abra la puerta. Voy a ayudarla a subir.-

-¿Estas loco?...inténtalo. Si te caes, no me haré responsable de nada.-abre la puerta.

-¡Mizuki!-Lincoln le extiende el brazo.

-Aqui voy.-logra alcanzar la mano de Lincoln. Corre, con la maleta en el otro brazo, aunque le está haciendo peso. Mia apunto de levantarse, pero un chico se levanta y ayuda a Lincoln a jalar a Mizuki. Esta última cae sobre Lincoln, casi apunto de besarse.-¡Lo siento!-se levanta rapido y casi se cae de espalda, asustando a los demas, pero logra mantener el equilibrio.

-Solo sientense, por favor.-el chofer.

-¿Estan bien?-pregunta el chico que ayudó a Lincoln.

-Si. Gracias.-se pone de pie.

-Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste, pero te alabo por ayudar a esa chica.-le vuelve a extender la mano.-soy Kevin.-

-Lincoln Loud.-

-Espero que estemos en el mismo salón.-

-Yo igual.-vuelven a sus asientos.

-Lamento por llegar tarde y hacer que casi te caigas.-

-No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado a estas situaciones. Mejor relajemonos hasta que lleguemos a la escuela. ¿Jugamos un poco?-

-Deacuerdo.-

Cuando el viaje termina, todos se bajan e ingresan a la escuela. Estaban todos los estudiantes nuevos reunidos en una gran sala. Entra el director de la escuela. Un hombre muy joven para ser un director, usa lentes, y es albino.

-Bienvenidos nuevos estudiantes a la Academia Gamer.-

-"Articuno144" Yuri Yukimura. No solo es un veterano en los videojuegos, sino que tambien en juegos de cartas.-Rei en voz baja.

-Como saben, esta academia fue creada con el objetivo de divertir e incentivar a los estudiantes a estudiar y prepararse para el futuro. Tambien cuando egresen, saldran con un titulo tecnico en informática y diseño de videojuegos. Ustedes suelen jugar videojuegos por diversión, pero aquí, será mas que solo por eso.-muestra un dispositivo en forma de brazalete, el cual enciende y aparece un ser virtual. Todos quedan sorprendidos.-Muchos de ustedes han jugado alguno de estos juegos.-el personaje mostrando varios títulos de juegos.-Pues aquí, algunos de estos titulos se jugarán de manera diferente. Los HP, ataque, defensa, velocidad, y cualquier tipo de puntuación, dependerá de sus propias calificaciones, como tambien tendran ciertos objetos para sus juegos a partir de sus tareas y trabajos entregados. Asi que esfuercence y den lo mejor de ustedes. Pero no olviden ser conscientes. Estudiar es importante para sus vidas. Si quieren seguir en el area de la informática y los videojuegos o quieren estudiar otra cosa cuando egresen, deben tener buenas calificaciones, y el compañerismo. Las relaciones sociales tambien son importantes. No todo pueden hacerlo solo. Antes que lo olvide. Cada salón por año tiene un sistema de puntuación. Los puntos derivaran de su rendimiento en la escuela, y tambien de las competencias que se hara a lo largo del año, y tambien puntos extras por competir entre ustedes mismos usando cualquier juego de esta escuela en cualquier momento hasta las 11 PM. Los salones de un mismo año competiran entre si por un trofeo y una fiesta de fin de año escolar. Pero perderan puntos por cada falta al reglamento. Ahora se les entregara un brazalete a cada uno de ustedes. Asi que antes de ir a sus clases, vayan a recogerlos con calma. Buena suerte en su año escolar, y diviertanse, pero no demasiado.-

Una vez terminada la bienvenida, todos los estudiantes recogen los brazaletes y se dirigen a un mural para ver en que salón les tocó.

-Me tocó el salón 1-A.-Lincoln.

-A mi tambien.-Mizuki.

-¡Rayos! Este año no estaremos juntos.-Rei.-El salón 1-E.-

-Yo la 1-B. Estoy cerca de Lin chan.-Mia.

-Lo siento, chicos. Talvez si hablamos con el director...-

-No es para tanto, Lin chan. Como si nunca mas volvieramos a vernos. Aunque es una lastima que tengamos que ser rivales, pero para mi, seguiran siendo mis amigos.-se va caminando.-Deberian ir a sus clases correspondiente.-

-Es cierto. Faltan 15 minutos. Debemos irnos.-Lincoln viendo la hora y se va con Mizuki.-Nos vemos en el recreo, Rei.-

-Ahora somos tu y yo.-Rei hablandose a si mismo, pero alguien que estaba a su lado pensó que estaba hablando con él.

Lincoln y Mizuki llegaron a la sala 1-A. Tomaron los lugares mas cercanos para poder estar cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Como te sientes, Mizuki chan?-

-Un poco nerviosa.-

-Yo igual. Desde esta mañana.-

-Oye, Lincoln.-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por que quisiste ingresar a esta escuela?-

-Es una larga historia. Al principio, esta escuela me llamó la atención solo por los videojuegos. Luego, cuando descubrí WMA, queria convertime en un campeon mundial y superar al primer lugar. Aun lo mantengo como mi sueño, pero luego surgió otro motivo mas. Yo...-

-Asi que estaremos juntos, bailarin.-la brasileña del juego de baile.

-Hola...no pregunté tu nombre.-

-Ilena. Disculpa por no presentarme adecuadamente.-

-Mi nombre es...-

-Lincoln Loud. Todos te recuerdan por derrotar a DarkDragon.-la del juego de tenis.-Yo tampoco me presente adecuadamente. Jade Wang.-

-Pues mucho gus...-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lincoln Loud!-otra chica.-¡Soy tu fan! ¡Me llamo Zelinda Swagger! ¡No me conoces, pero soy una corredora de Player Kart!-

Mientras tanto, desde otro lugar en la misma clase.

-Primer dia de clases y ese albino ya tiene a esas chicas comiendo de su mano.-un chico de cabello afro.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo soy tan bueno como él, y aun asi ninguna chica se fija en mi!-un chico pelón.

-Ése albino no puede salirse con la suya.-un chico con copete.-Escuchen.-reune a los otros 2.-Si lo derrotamos, las chicas se fijaran en nosotros, y seremos los nuevos campeones de la clase. Asi que propongo una alianza. ¿Que dicen?-

-Por mi esta bien.-

-Deacuerdo.-

Los 3 juntas sus palmas en señal de juramento.

-Derrotaremos a Lincoln Loud y seremos los nuevos reyes del primer año de preparatoria.-

-¡Si!-los otros 2.

-Ahora vamos. A hacer nuestra declaración de guerra.-se para de la silla y los otros 2 lo siguen. Se dirigen hacia Lincoln, pero se tropiezan y caen muy cerca de las chicas, viendo accidentalmente debajo de sus faldas.

-¡Pervertidos!-las chicas les dan una lluvia de patadas.

Llega el profesor.

-Buenos dias, estudiantes...-ve al trio en el piso.-¿Que esta sucediendo?-

-¡Estos chicos miraron debajo de nuestras faldas!-

-¡Fue un accidente!-el trio.

-Lugar 17 "AndroidSeventeen" Shun Kuroha. Lo he visto en muchos expogames.-Lincoln.

Despues de las clases, Lincoln y Mizuki fueron a buscar a Mia y a Rei, y apenas salen al patio, un chico alto, de peinado de una punta en la cabeza se puso al frente de Lincoln, impidiendole el paso.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Tu eres el chico que derroto a Charles, "White Bunny" Lincoln Loud ¿Cierto?-

-Si. Soy yo.-

-Mi nombre es Tom Cambridge. No soy amigo de Charles, pero nuestra rivalidad es muy conocida...o era, hasta que lo humillaste el dia del examen de admisión.-

-¿Tom Cambridge? Ya recuerdo. "ShadowBeast" Tom Cambridge. ¿Entonces quieres vengar a DarkDragon?-

-¿Vengarlo? Te equivocas. A mi no me importa lo que haga ese niño mimado. Pero yo no puedo soportar que alguien mas supere a mis rivales antes que yo. Asi que prepara tu brazalete. Te desafio a un duelo, mi nuevo rival. WMA. El mismo juego por el que derrotaste a Charles.-

-Si eso quieres.-Lincoln recoge el brazalete. Ambos chicos hacen espacio suficiente, mientras todos se reunen para ver el duelo.

-¡Al duelo!-ambos al unisono. El personaje de Tom es un guerrero con hacha.

-Mano a mano sin familiar.-Tom.

-Estoy deacuerdo.-Lincoln.

-Comienzo yo.-Tom ordena atacar a su personaje y acierta.

-(Hay muchas restricciones. Es como si hubiera una nueva modalidad. No puedo usar mis mejores armas, accesorios, hechizos o arenas de combate hasta que alcance un cierto nivel. Esto tambien afecta a mis familiares. El hechizo que me dio la chica UMR. Puedo usarlo...No. Lo guardaré para otra ocasión)-

-¿Que esperas? Dame tu mejor golpe.-

-(Solo puedo usar estos 5 items. Tengo ventaja de arma contra su peleador de hacha, pero debe tener una estrategia. Mi táctico es de luz y el suyo de oscuridad. Ambos tenemos ventaja sobre el otro. Ya sé). Ataca.-el tactico ataca al peleador.

-Parece que estas sin una estrategia. Juego el hechizo, bloqueo de salud. Ahora tu personaje no puede usar pociones ni curar su estado.-activa el hechizo. Su peleador ataca.

-Te equivocas. No por nada me dicen el hombre del plan. Aqui va el item 1. Hechizo ojo de lince. Ahora es mas probable darte golpes criticos.-el tactico ataca, dando un golpe critico.

-Suerte de principiante. Cambio de arena: coliseo de gladiadores. Ahora cualquier arma gana puntos de ataque. Una ventaja para ambos, pero lo dudo, ya que no puedes curarte. Ataca.-

-Mi segundo item: hechizo lanza rocas.-le caen al peleador.-no solo causan daño, sino que reduce su velocidad. Ataca.-

-Mi turno. Hechizo ventaja de atributo. Ahora el daño es el doble si tenemos ventaja de elementos.-el peleador ataca, causandole mas daño al táctico.

-Tercer y cuarto item. Cambio de elemento y cambio de arma a libro de colecciones magicas. Ahora mi tactico es de oscuridad.-el tactico ataca.

-(Adelante. Usa tu hechizo de ira de la diosa guardiana. No sabes que sorpresa te espera) Observa, coloco esta trampa, y ahora juego este hechizo, revenger. Mientras mas debilitado esté mi peleador, mas daño causará su ataque. Y para estar seguro. Le servire un poco de veneno para reducir un poco su HP. Ahora está envenenado, pero te aseguro que no se debilitara cuando te derrote.-

-Paso.-Lincoln deja pasar su turno.

-Ahora ataca.-el peleador causa mas daño al tactico. Ahora ambos tienen la HP en rojo.

-Se nota que quieres acabar con esto rápido. Uso mi último hechizo, polvo de hadas. Ahora la magia de mi tactico se incrementa.-el tactico ataca.

-Mi hechizo de trampa se ha activado. Espejo inversor. Tu ataque se devuelve a ti (esperaba que usara ese hechizo de la ira, pero esta bien)-el ataque magico se devuelve, pero en lugar de dañar al táctico, absorbe el ataque.-¡¿Pero que?!-

-Libro de colecciones mágicas. Cualquier ataque magico de un mismo elemento se absorbe y puedo volver a lanzarlo por el doble de su fuerza. Y ya que el efecto del cambio de elemento ha terminado, el ataque sera más fuerte.-el tactico ataca al peleador.

-Resistió. Ahora mi turno. Basta un solo ataque para vencerte...-

-Omae wa mou shindeiru.-

-¿Nani?- Lincoln le apunta a la barra de vida del peleador de hacha. Estaba en 1 y por estado envenenado queda en 0.-Me confíe esta vez, Lincoln Loud. Pero a la proxima, no cometere el mismo error.-se retira, mientras la mayoria celebra el triunfo de Lincoln.

-Oye, Lincoln. Pudiste derrotarlo con ese hechizo de la diosa. Pero aun asi, te felicito.-

-Gracias, Rei. Pero no puedo abusar de un solo hechizo. Nunca es bueno aprovecharse de algo o alguien. Te lo digo por experiencia.-

Mas tarde, Lincoln, Mia, Rei y Mizuki estaban reunidos en una sala llena de juegos de baile. Se estaban haciendo pequeñas competencias, pero los 4 solo estaban sentados bebiendo unos jugos en lata.

-¿Y como les fue a ustedes en su primer dia de clases?-

-Me castigaron por quedarme dormido.-Rei.

-Conocí a una persona interesante.-Mia.-Tu debes conocerla, Lin chan. Se llama Kimiko.-

-La cantante. Si la recuer...-

-Diculpen.-la bruja. Hace que los 4 se asusten.-¿Alguien sabe donde se ubica este salón?-

-Yo puedo ayudarte.-Lincoln.-Vuelvo en un momento, chicos.-acompaña a la bruja.

-Oye, Mizuki. ¿Quieres bailar?-

-No soy tan buena.-

-Vamos. Será divertido.-se la lleva de la mano.

Rei se toma su jugo al seco, y va hacia una la maquina a comprar otra lata. Mira el sillon. A Lincoln se le habia caido el teléfono.

-El celular de Lincoln.-lo recoge y lo mira.-tiene su sesión abierta...no deberia...solo una ojeada...tiene 9 mensajes...no deberia leerlo...-se resiste, pero decide leerlo. Eran los mensajes de las hermanas Loud: "Felicidades por entrar a esa escuela" "Te queda ese uniforme, Linky" "Quiero verte triunfar, bro" "Diviértete, Lincoln" "Mucha suerte, Lincoln" "Presiento que te ira bien de ahora en adelante" "Traeme algun recuerdo cuando regreses a casa" "Aplasta a tus rivales, Linky" "Estoy 90% segura que tendras un buen día escolar".-Le dije que sus hermanas aun lo quieren...-Seleccionó accidentalmente los mensajes de las chicas y oprimio borrar.-(¡Oh no! ¡¿Que hice?!)-

-Rei, ¿Que haces con mi celular?-sale Lincoln por atras. Rei se asusta y lanza el teléfono al piso, rompiéndose la pantalla.-Ups. Lo siento. Te lo pagaré...-chorrea jugo sobre el celular.

-Rei. Solo déjalo.-

-(¿Deberia decirle que borre los mensajes de sus hermanas? Si le digo, se enojara mas de lo que ya está. ¡Ya se! No le diré nada y las contactare. Ingles no es mi fuerte, pero puedo intentar con un diccionario).-

Ya en la noche, en una de las habitaciones:

-Lincoln aun no aparece, lo que significa que será nuestro compañero de cuarto.-

-Entonces nuestra intuición fue correcta. Como nuestra proclamación de guerra, le tenemos una cálida bienvenidad.-

-¡Ahi viene!-los 3 se ocultan detras de las cortinas.

Lincoln camina con cara de agotado. Llego, pero su habitación designada no era la del trio, sino la que estaba al frente.

-Esta es mi habitación.-Abre la puerta. Al entrar, se llevó la gran sorpresa: sus compañeras de cuarto son Ilena, Jade, y Zelinda.-Creo que me equivoque de...-

-¿Adonde vas?-dicen de manera juguetona, lo agarran y lo meten adentro. El trio salió hacia afuera y quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¡Y ahora con 3 chicas para el solo!-

-¡No debemos tener piedad con él!-

Entra el verdadero compañero de cuarto. Un chico grandote como un gorila. Y cayó en la trampa: la cama sin el soporte del colchon y le cae un balde de salsa en la cabeza. Los 3 entran a ver que paso, y quedaron palidos de miedo. Tratan de irse en puntillas.

-¿Adonde creen que van?-el grandote aparece ante ellos.-

-(¡¿Como se movio tan rápido?!)-los 3 tratan de escapar, pero son facilmente atrapados y se los lleva dentro de la habitación.-¡Espera! ¡No fue aproposito! ¡No era para ti!-

Primer dia en preparatoria y Lincoln ya habia ganado 4 rivales, y 3 admiradoras, pero es solo el comienzo de lo que le esperará mas adelante.

Continuara...


	4. Misterioso Visitante

Misterioso Visitante

Segundo dia:

Comenzaba a amanecer en la Academia Gamer. Lincoln despertaba, viendo que estaba durmiendo en el suelo en un colchon con sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Realmente nos divertimos mucho anoche.-

Flashback:

Lincoln junto a sus compañeras estaban en pijama y jugando un juego de carrera. Sus avatares conducian un vehiculo y cada uno tenia 3 globos que circulaban. Sin embargo, las chicas tenían a Lincoln acorralado, ya que se fueron todas contra él.

-¡Un globo menos!-

-¡Buena jugada, Zelinda!-

-¡Y aqui otro mas!-lanza un caparazón rojo que llega directo a Lincoln.

-No es justo, chicas. Todas me estan atacando.-

-Trata de almenos reventarnos un globo...si es que puedes.-

-Aqui voy.-su avatar recoge un bloque y sale una estrella.-¡Bien!-ahora comienza a seguir y reventarle los globos a sus amigas.-Ahora les queda 2 a las 3...-se termina el efecto y Jade usa un champiñon, arrebatandole el último globo que le quedaba a Lincoln.

-¡Gane!-

-Bien. Me ganaron. Felicidades.-

-Ahora nuestro premio.-Ilena fue a buscar algo dentro de una caja, y en medio de su caminata, se golpea el dedo pequeño del pie.-¡Ay ay ay ay ay!-

Fin flashback:

-Cierto. Jugamos a eso y nos quedamos dormidos.-apaga la consola y el televisor.-¿Que hora es?-mira el reloj.-¡Oh no! ¡Falta solo media hora para las clases!-

-¿Que sucede?-Jade levantandose. Las demas tambien despiertan.

-¡Nos quedamos dormidos!-

-¡¿Queeeeee?!-

Rapidamente Lincoln se pone detras de una cortina para no cambiarse delante de sus compañeras. Luego de vestirse...

-Chicas, ¿Ya se cambiaron?-

-Estamos listas.-

-Bien. Saldré.-

Lincoln y sus amigas salen corriendo y logran llegar al salón casi a tiempo, ya que llegaron antes.

-Que hambre...-

-Lincoln.-Mizuki entregandole una caja de galletas y una caja de leche.-Me preocupe que no llegaras a tomar desayuno, asi que te compré esto.-

-Arigato, Mizuki chan.-lo come con rapidez, ya que faltaba tan solo 1 minuto para que comenzaran las clases.

-¡Liiiiiiiiiiiincoln!-se escucha gritar a alguien. Era Rei, entrando al salon 1-A y se va directo donde Lincoln.-¡¿Como pudiste hacer eso?!-

-¿Hacer que, Rei?-

Flashback:

Rei, Mia, Mizuki y Kimiko estaban en la cafeteria desayunando.

-Lincoln se esta tardando demasiado. La cafeteria cerrará en 5 minutos.-Mizuki.

-Es raro que se quede dormido. Siempre es puntual.-Mia.

-Debio quedarse toda la noche jugando.-Kimiko.

-Lincoln no es asi. Es muy respondable. Aunque si llegó tarde una vez porque se quedo jugando con Rei.-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Por que me diste el golpe a mi y no a Lincoln?-

-Porque supuse que fue tu culpa.-

-Yo no lo obligue...mucho.-Rei mira su celular.

-¿Que tanto miras en tu celular?-

-Eh...estoy...esperando un mensaje importante.-

Rei escucha unos comentarios que provenian del trio.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Asi es. Los escuché riendo y luego unos gemidos.-

-Ese maldito albino, ¿como se atreve a hacer eso?-

Fin flash back.

-¿En serio crees que pasó eso, Rei?-

-¡Lincoln dime la verdad! ¡¿Por que llegaste tarde?! ¡¿Que fue lo que hiciste anoche?! ¡¿Y por que compartes habitación con 3 chicas?!-

-Solo jugamos PlayerKart, y luego Twister. Y esos gemidos fueron porque Ilena se golpeó el dedo pequeño del pie mientras buscaba un juego de twister.-

-¡Jurame que no paso nada ma...!-Mia aparece y le da un coscorron.

-Vete a tu clase, que ya casi es la hora.-lo arrastra hacia la salida.-No vuelvas a llegar tarde, Lin chan, o yo misma te despertare con agua fria en la cara.-

-No es broma, Lincoln kun.-

Flashback:

-Lo siento, chicas. No hay mas habitaciones habilitadas por el momento. Y las reglas son que no pueden haber mas de 4 personas durmiendo en una misma habitación. Asi que tendran que compartir con un chico.-Yuri.

-Pero...-Jade.

-Por mi esta bien.-Zelinda.-Pero con una condición.-

-¿Condición? Esta bien. La escucho.-

-Queremos elegir a nuestro compañero de cuarto. Y yo voto por Lincoln Loud.-

-Yo también voto por él.-Ilena.

-No estoy muy deacuerdo en compartir la habitación con un chico, pero Lincoln me parece un chico encantador.-Jade.

Fin flash back.

-Y eso me dijeron ellas.-Termina de relatar. Mizuki expresa una pequeña molestia.-Por cierto, Mizuki. Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda en World Magic Andventure. ¿Cierto?-

-Eh si. Nesecito un familiar.-

-¿No tienes ninguno?-

-Es que como no soy muy buena, se me hace difícil conseguir uno.-

-¿No has seguido los consejos que te di el dia del examen de admisión?-

-La verdad...he olvidado jugarlo. Apenas tengo a mi guerrera en el nivel 2 y siempre me vencen los monstruos del Bosque Valor.-

-(Por eso no es tan buena. Se mete con enemigos de niveles altos). No te preocupes. Cuando tengamos mas tiempo, te ayudaré a buscar un familiar.-

-Arigato, Lincoln.-

El trio afro, pelon y copete:

-No le bastó con 3 chicas, y ahora va tras otra.-Afro.

-¡¿Por que no somos tan populares?!-Pelón llorando junto a Afro.

-Amigos, dejen de llorar. Recuerden el por que de esta alianza.-Copete.-Nuestro principal objetivo es acabar con el albino.-

-Si. No podemos permitir que siga acaparando a mas chicas.-

-Debemos hacerlo sufrir.-

-Chicos, tengo un plan. Esto es lo que haremos.-Copete reune a los 2.

-¿Que le pasa a esos 3 chiflados?-un chico gordo.

-Ignoralos.-El grandote.

Mas tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln y Mizuki terminan rápido y caminan en dirección a una de las salas de consolas.

-Mia me interrogara con miles de preguntas cuando nos veamos.-

-Tienes amigos que se preocupan mucho por ti.-

-Así es Mia chan. Siempre preocupandose por nosotros, al punto de buscarnos si nos demoramos en llegar. Una vez le dio una paliza a unos delincuentes de preparatoria ella sola. Es como una amiga que tengo en Estados Unidos.-

-Que bueno que tengas amigos así.-

-¿Y que hay de ti, Mizuki chan? ¿No tienes mas amigos?-

-No. Siempre fui poco sociable. Como no me gustaba mucho salir de casa ni jugar con otros, siempre me trataron de rara y algunos chicos me molestaban por eso. Tuve una amiga una vez, pero...me dio la espalda y no he vuelto a hablar con ella.-

-Eres una persona amable y maravillosa. ¿Por que lo habra hecho?-

-¡Esperen!-dice una voz. Era ¿Una chica? De cabello marrón con unos pinches y ojos verdes.-¿Van a usar una consola?-

-Si. ¿Por que?-

-Llegaron en el momento justo. Quiero mostrarles la nueva consola que acabo de crear. Aun esta en fase experimental, pero es totalmente seguro. Vengan.-

-Suena interesante. ¿Que dices, Mizuki?-

-Esta bien.-

-No sabia que podiamos crear consolas propias.-

-No. Solo yo y otros colegas.-

-¿Colegas?-

-Asi es. Aunque no lo crean, soy maestro de diseño en videojuego, y del electivo de robotica.-

-Pero te ves de nuestra edad.-

-Debe ser superdotado. Tengo una hermana que también lo es. Hasta donde sé, ya salió de la escuela y esta dando clases.-

-Asi es. Soy superdotado.-les da la mano.-Hideyoshi sensei, pero entre nosotros, pueden llamarme Hide. No me gusta ser formal con chicos de mi edad.-

-Encantado, Hide.-Le da la mano.-Me pregunto como reaccionara Rei cuando te vea. De seguro que enloquecera.-

-Me siento alagado, pero...soy varón.-

-¡¿Queeeeee?!-Lincoln y Mizuki asombrados.

-(¡Pero si se ve mas bonito que Leni!)-

-(¡Pero si se ve mas hermoso que yo y Mia chan!)-

-Ya que está aclarado mi género, continuemos caminando.-

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Lincoln, Zelinda, Ilena y Jade.

-Escuchen, amigos. Este es el plan, primero instalaremos esta cámara en alguna parte de esta habitación. Luego, esperaremos hasta la noche. Y cuando las chicas regresen, diremos que Lincoln colocó la cámara para espiarlas. Él quedará como un pervertido, y nosotros como un héroe.-

-Buena idea. ¿Pero donde la colocamos?-

-Pues ahí...-escuchan la puerta abrirse. Se esconden en la cortina. Hablan en susurros, ya que quienes entraron, fueron las chicas.-Son las chicas. Guarden silencio.-

-Estan en toalla.-pelón asomándose.

-No te asomes, idiota.-lo jala, pero lo hace tan fuerte, que hace que se caigan y de paso, derriban la cortina, delatando su posición a las chicas.

-¡Mironeeeees!-

Desde fuera del edificio, se escucha una gran lluvia de golpes. El gordo y el grandote estaban jugando pokemon y escucharon los golpes.

-¿Que es eso?-

-Solo ignoralo. Ahora muestrame ese Shiny del que hablabas.-

-Suena como unos pervertidos sorprendidos in fraganti recibiendo si merecido.-La chica bruja, apareciendo y asustando a los 2 tipos.

-¡Oye, no te aparezcas asi!-

Mientras tanto, Lincoln, Mizuki y Hide entraron a una sala llena de artefactos desarmados y otros incompletos. Había una pizarra con el diseño de algun aparato y planos de robots en los muros.

-Esta es la sala de robótica y a la vez mi laboratorio personal. Siganme, y no toquen nada. Algunos de esos robots apagados estan defectuosos.-

Hide los lleva hasta unos sillones grandes en los que arriba habian unos cascos.

-Es un sistema de videojuegos de inmersión virtual. Cualquier juego de los que estan programados, podran jugarlo en primera persona. Será como si de verdad estuvieran dentro de un mundo virtual.-

-Wow. Se parecen a esas conputadoras de inmersión en realidad virtual que aparecen en las peliculas y animes.-

-Es igual a los simuladores de autos de carrera de PlayerKart, pero sin el control.-

-En realidad esto es solo un prototipo y un modelo base. Lo hire mejorando a medida que logre mas avances en mi proyecto. Sientense, y esperen a que les coloque los cascos. Una vez enchufados, sus cuerpos no se moverán. Sera como si estuviesen inconscientes y a la vez no.-Ambos chicos se sientan y Hide le coloca los cascos.-Sentiran un pequeño hormigueo, pero es parte de la inmersión.-se sienta y se acerca al tablero de control y oprime enter.

Lincoln y Mizuki vieron un monton de luces, como si viajaran a la velocidad de la luz durante unos segundos, hasta que estaban en una especie de sala llenas de pantallas.

-Woow ¿Será esto la realidad virtual de la que Hide hablaba?-

-Mira, Lincoln.-Mizuki le señala una pantalla que decia World Magic Adventure.-¿Que crees que pasará si oprimo entrar?-

-Debemos averiguarlo.-

Mizuki oprime la pantalla y ahora se abre un menú.

-Conectar en linea. Ingresar la cuenta. Y ya esta.-ambos abriendo sus cuentas.

Ahora nuevamente viajan a la velocidad de la luz. Una vez terminado el viaje, Lincoln despierta, pero ve que ahora se encuentran en una pradera. Y tambien nota que está vestido como su guerrero, el tactico.

-Increible. Me converti en mi propio avatar.-mirando a su cuerpo y abanicando su espada.

-Lincoln...-Mizuki llamando la atención del albino. Lincoln la vio, pero se sonrojo al ver que tenía orejas y cola de kitsune, un traje de hechizera un tanto revelador (como Horan de Monster Super League).-Esto...es un poco...-

-Te...te vez bien.-Lincoln sonrojado.-Asi que tu personaje es una maga kitsune. Por el color del traje, diria que su elemento es el fuego.-

-Eh...¿Y que opinas?-aun colorada.

-Bueno. Los clase hechizeros tienen muchos puntos de ataque, pero no suelen tener mucho de defensa, Y el elemento fuego es debil con el agua, pero fuerte con la planta. Ademas, tu personaje es tipo bestia, asi que su defensa es mas alta que un hechizero tipo humano, tiene ventaja de territorio en la mayoria de las arenas tipo naturaleza. En resumen, es un buen personaje, solo tienes que aumentar su defensa.-

-Hola, chicos.-Hide, desde los oidos de Lincoln y Mizuki.-Me comunico por estos comunicadores con ustedes. Cualquier cosa, avisenme y los traere de vuelta.-corta la llamada.

Lincoln guia a Mizuki hasta unos monstruos con forma de ranas caminando despacio hacia ellos.

-Esos monstruos son los enemigos mas debiles del juego. ¿Como funciona esto?-Lincoln apunta con su mano hacia uno de los monstruos y le lanza un rayo, destruyendolo.-Ya veo. Es como si ordenaras en tu mente atacar con magia. Realmente esto es fantástico. Mizuki, intenta destruirlos.-

-De acuerdo.-Mizuki carga con magia sus brazos.-¡Hiiiya!-lanza magia por ambas manos, pero al que le cae, es a Lincoln, derribandolo.-¡Lincoln, lo siento!-

-No te preocupes. Estoy a unos niveles mas altos que tu, a si que no recibí mucho daño. Intenta denuevo.-

-¡Hiiya!-vuelve a atacar con esferas de magia, pero dispara nuevamente a Lincoln y a un árbol.-¡Lo siento! Aqui voy denuevo...¡Hiiya!-vuelve a atacar a Lincoln.

-Mejor volvamos a jugar el modo tradicional. No te preocupes, Mizuki. Yo tampoco me he podido a adaptar todavia a esto.-

-Pero si destruiste sin fallar a un monstruo.-

-Si pero podria decirse que fue solo suerte. ¡Hey, Hide! ¡Sacanos de aquí!-

-Muy bien.-dice Hide, pero derrepente...-¿Pero que...?-nota que hay una alerta de intruso.-¿Un jugador? Que yo sepa, no hay nadie mas conectado. Y coloqué una trampa de campo de fuerza para que esos 2 jugaran sin interrupciones.-comienza a teclear, pero nota un problema.-¡¿Que pasa?! ¡Esto no responde! ¡Lincoln, Mizuki!-

-¿Que sucede, Hide?-

-¡Lincoln, mira!-Mizuki le señala a un personaje volando, que aterriza justo a pocos metros de sus posiciones.

-...-. Tiene una máscara en forma de cuervo, unas alas en la espalda, una chaqueta oscura sin mangas abierta mostrando el torso, y un pantalon largo.

-Un clase hechizero oscuro. ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Eres algun otro jugador?-

-...-apunta con su mano en dirección a Mizuki.-Muere...-le dispara, pero Lincoln bloquea con un hechizo que lanza como un naipe.

-¡Oye, si quieres pelear, almenos dinos tu nombre! su barra de vida.-Cuervo. Nivel...¿50?-

-¡Lincoln ¿Me escuchas?-

-Si, Hide.-

-Hay un intruso en el juego. Trata de derrotarlo, por mientras trato de sacarlos de ahí.-

-Deacuerdo. Muy bien, Cuervo. Si quieres pelea, no tengo opción.-

-...-. Apunta a Mizuki y vuelve a disparar, pero Lincoln absorbe el ataque con el libro de colecciones mágicas. Devuelve el ataque, pero Cuervo esquiva.

-¡Ni modo! ¡Debo atacarlo hasta que Hide nos saque!-. Lincoln cambia su libro por el de una espada en zig zag. -Espada de Lewin...¡Rayo!-dispara, acertando en el cuerpo.-No le hice mucho daño. Está a mas de 40 niveles sobre mí.- Esquiva otro ataque de Cuervo. Lincoln lanza otro ataque-¡Ki Ai!-Acerta en la cabeza, generando mas daño.-La cabeza. ¿Por que no se me ocurrio antes. ¡Toma esto!-vuelve a atacar, pero falla.-¡Rayos, falle!-

-¡Hiiiya!-Mizuki ataca, pero falla, dandole a Lincoln denuevo.-¡Oh no!-

-...mi turno.-ataca, destruyendo con su ataque mágico la pierna derecha de Lincoln.

-Es un mundo virtual, pero aun asi, se sintió como un peñisco.-

-...Ahora voy por ti.-Cuervo caminando hacia Mizuki. Esta comienza a retroceder con miedo.

-(¡¿Y ahora que hago?!)...¡Lo habia olvidado!-Lincoln escoge un hechizo. Se levanta con su unico pie.-¡Ira de la diosa Guardiana!-Lincoln invoca ese hechizo, apareciendo la diosa y recibiendo el poder mágico, ataca con la espada de lewin.-¡Toma esto!-

Un enorme rayo magico ataca a Cuervo. El humo se estaba disipando, pero para su sorpresa, Cuervo estaba aun en pie.

-...eso...fue estúpido.-se veia un símbolo, con la forma de una estrella verde.

-¡Pero...¿por que?!-

-¡Estrella de esperanza! ¡Sin importar el ataque, el usuario sobrevive hasta quedar con un HP de 1!-

-...Este es tu fin.-Cuervo apunto de atacar a Lincoln, pero es atacado por Mizuki, dejandole su barra de vida en 0.

-¡Esta vez no fallé!-

-...Hasta que nos volvamos a ver...WhiteBunny y FireFox...-Cuervo desaparece.

-Mizuki...mira.-Lincoln le señala que Mizuki estaba subiendo de nivel rápidamente.-Me superaste en nivel.-y aparece algo mas.-Un logro.-

-Logro desbloqueado "David contra Goliat".-

-Es un logro que optienes cuando le ganas a un jugador con un nivel mucho mayor que el tuyo. No muchos lo logran.-

-Una recompensa...un hechizo "Don místico"-

-Potencia temporalmente tus habilidades en 1000 puntos.-

-Chicos. Ya está todo arreglado. Los voy a traer devuelta ahora mismo.-Hide.

Lincoln y Mizuki regresan a la realidad.

-Es bueno regresar.-

-Lo siento, chicos, es mi culpa. No debí usarlos como conejillo de indias.-

-No te preocupes, Hide. Estamos bien.-

-Rayos, el director Yuri me despedirá.-

-No le diremos nada. Te lo juro.-

-Yo tambien.-

-Gracias chicos.-

-Pero...alguien nos atacó. Un tal Cuervo.-

-Estuvo a punto de derrotar a Lincoln.-

-Nunca habia escuchado el nombre de ese jugador. Pero sea quien sea, volverá. En cualquier momento.-

-Lo vi todo por la pantalla. Haré todo lo posible para investigar quien es. Es posible que tambien haya sido el mismo que me hackeo, o que existan mas de una persona involucrada.-

-Lincoln. Debemos irnos. Están apunto de comenzar las clases de la tarde.-

-Cierto, casi lo olvido. Adios Hide.-

-Adios, Hide san.-

-Adios, chicos.-Hide vuelve a usar la computadora.-¿Quien habra sido el que hackeo mi trabajo?-

-Siento no ayudarte mucho, Mizuki chan.-

-No te preocupes, Lincoln. Con que hayamos derrotado a ese tipo, todo esta bien.-

-Ese tal cuervo volverá a atacar. Debemos estar preparados para cuando regrese.-

-Supongo que tendremos que pasar mas tiempo juntos...¡Jugando! Y...y...subiendo de nivel.-

En algun lugar...

-Lo estas haciendo bien.-el hombre de negro hablando por celular.-Gracias a ti, pudimos investigar un poco mas a ese invento. Continua con tu trabajo, Cuervo. Aun tenemos mucho que hacer.-

Continuara...


	5. Cazatesoros Parte 1

Cazatesoros Parte 1

Dia viernes:

En la oficina del director:

-Hide, esto es grave. Si lo que me contaste sobre las ratas de laboratorio es verdad, esos estudiantes hubiesen pasado por lo mismo.-

-Pero lo mas importante es que no les haya pasado nada.-

-Esto es peligroso para todos. Hasta que no sepamos quien es ese cuervo y con quienes trabaje, tendras que dejar de lado tu proyecto de inmersión virtual. Si esto llega a saberse, podrias perder tu trabajo, y todo por lo que has luchado. Por el momento, mantendremos esto en secreto, y habra que incentivar un poco a los estudiantes a que jueguen un poco mas. Tenía planeado esto para la otra semana, pero viendo esta situación, vamos a tener que adelantarlo.-

-Hablas de ese juego. ¿Te importaria si invito a 3 personas?-

-¿3 personas? ¿Quienes son esas personas?-

-Digamos que unos familiares de una amiga están en Japón temporalmente, y conocen muy bien a uno de los estudiantes.-

-Esta bien. No estaria mal unos invitados. Pero habra que vigilarlas de cerca.-

Mas tarde, todos los estudiantes de primer año se encuentran bailando un ejercicio coreografiado por RedCrystal.

-Vamos, estudiantes. Mi abuela se mueve mas rapido y tiene 84 años.-

-Y no es broma.-una anciana que es la abuela de Ruby, moviendose perfectamente.

Lincoln junto a algunos amigos y compañeros cerca:

-No esperaba que hicieramos estos ejercicios, y eso que hoy no teniamos educación física.-

-¿Ya estas cansado, Lin chan?-Mia, moviéndose mas agilmente que la mayoria.-Para mi esto es solo un calentamiento.-

-Para mi tambien.-Rei, pero se nota que está apunto de caerse al piso.

-Esto les pasa porque no se han ejercitado lo suficiente.-

-Yo soy un científico. Esto no es para mi.-un chico flacucho y con lentes.

-Ya no hagas tanto escandalo. Un superdotado tambien debe hacer ejercicio.-Hide.-El ejercicio es vital para la salud. Sobretodo gente que no sale mucho de casa y los que no tienen una dieta adecuada, son lo que deben ejercitarse mas seguido. El sedentarismo y la obesidad son factores para el desarrollo de varias enfermedades como la hipertensión, diabetes, ateroesclerosis, artrosis, infartos, hígado graso...-Mientras Hide seguia diciendo una lista de enfermedades, el chico gordo y con lentes escucha todo y luego comienza a acelerar el ritmo.-(Sobretodo tu necesitas ejercitarte)-Hide mirándolo.

-¡Ultimo ejercicio estudiantes! ¡Empuje, vuelta cuello! ¡Pivote, puchero, meneo! ¡Meneo, robot, cosaco! ¡Y terminamos con matrix!-la mayoria se cae al hacer esto último.-¡Repitanlo...30 veces!-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-

-¡Haganlo!-

-¡Si, sensei!-

Devuelta con Lincoln.

-Lin chan. ¿Puedes decirme que esta pasando?-

-¿De que cosa hablas, Mia chan?-

-Tu y Mizuki se la han pasado jugando mucho últimamente.-

-Solo estoy ayudandola a mejorar.-

-¿De verdad es por eso?-mirandolo con ojos entrecerrados.-Últimamente te veo un poco tenso. Y tus amigas de cuarto opinan lo mismo.-

-De verdad...no es nada.-un poco nervioso.

-Se ve sospechoso.-mirandolo con cara intimidante. Lincoln se asusta un poco.

Al rato, luego de terminar los ejercicios, todos los estudiantes se dirigen a los baños. Rei tenia algo de miedo del como reaccionaria Lincoln en cuanto se enterase que borró los mensajes de sus hermanas.

-Lincoln. Hay algo que debo decirte. Veras. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que rompí tu celular?-

-Si. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.-

-Verás...yo...-

-Oigan, dense prisa. Anunciaron otra actividad para hoy.-el grandulon.

-¿Que no habia clases de diseño de videojuegos?-

-Se recuperará la otra semana.-

-Deacuero. Rei, ¿Que ibas a decirme?-

-Nada. Solo queria decirte que pagaré tu teléfono.-

-La señora Tomura ya me envió otro. Pero gracias de todas formas. Debo pagarle de alguna forma.-

Cuando todos salieron, el trio afro pelon copete entraron, ya vestidos.

-Según estos calculos que hice, todavia deben haber chicas bañándose. Tenemos que sacar fotografias por el agujero que hicimos anoche.-

-Y luego dejarlas en el bolso de Lincoln.-

-Asi podremos llevar a cabo nuestra venganza.-

Los tres se aproximan al muro mas lejano, cuando escucharon que todavia seguía alguien adentro.

-Parece que alguien mas sigue adentro.-el del copete. Se asoma, y se da cuenta que Hideyoshi estaba bañandose.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Quien esta ahi?-

-Hay una chica adentro bañandose.-

-¡¿Una chica bañan...?!-

-¡Callate o nos decubriran!-

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Hide abriendo los ojos.

-¡Vamonos!-

El trio corre, hasta que se tropezaron justo delante de unas chicas. Al pelón se le cayó una cámara.

-¿Que estan haciendo?-

-¡No es nada chicas! ¡No teniamos planeado usar el agujero que hay en baño para espiarlas y...!-pelón.

-¡Callate, baka!-el del copete tratando de acallarlo, pero ya habia dicho todo.

Luego de unos minutos, estaban todos las clases 1 reunidas en el patio de la escuela. Yuri hace un anuncio.

-Gracias, por asistir, estudiantes. Esto lo estabamos planeando para mas adelante, pero hemos decidido adelantarlo, para promover la cooperación y para que se conozcan mejor entre ustedes. Vamos a realizar un juego divertido llamado "cazatesoros".

-¿Cazatesoros?-

-Hay una modalidad asi en World Magic Adventure y en Zombie Clean. Hay una gran cantidad de llaves y debes buscarlas para abrir alguno de los muchos cofres de tesoros. En WMA es un poco mas complicado, ya que los cofres van apareciendo y desapareciendo por cada momento. Nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrar.-

-El juego consiste en que formaran equipos de 3. Activaremos los hologramas en toda la escuela. Deberan buscar alguna llave y usarla en cualquier cofre que encuentren. Los cofres apareceran y desapareceran en un intervalo de 1 minuto. Algunos cofres no desapareceran, pero requerirán que 2 equipos se enfrenten para obtenerlo. Tendran que combatir entre ustedes usando a sus personajes de WMA o de cualquier otro juego reconocido en la academia como prefieran. Encontraran items y tambien algunas trampas en el camino. El equipo ganador será aquel que almenos uno de sus miembros encuentre "el pase verde".-Lo muestra en la pantalla.-El pase verde permitira al equipo quedarse el fin de semana en la habitación verde. Esta habitación esta llena de consolas, juegos, películas, y un almacen lleno de cosas deliciosas. La regla fundamental es divertirse. Cualquier acto de trampa sera sancionado. Y otra cosa mas, los jugadores cuyos guerreros pierdan, quedarán fuera del juego. Pueden usar un familiar por persona, pero su derrota no influye en la permanencia del jugador. Pueden huir de un combate, pero perderan cualquier item encontrado al azar. Pueden quedarse con su botin en su cuenta ide es posible ocuparlo en el juego que quieran. Tienen 5 minutos para formar equipos y revisar los contenidos de los tesoro. Comiencen a formar equipos.-

Los equipos comenzaron a armarse.

-(Hay un huevo de familiar legendario en uno de los cofres que no desaparece).-

-Lincoln.-Mizuki.

-Mizuki. Justo iba a pedirte que seamos compañeros.-

-Yo me uno a ustedes.-Kevin.

-Hola, Kevin.-

-Seria interesante estudiar sus jugadas y asi derrotarlos facilmente en el futuro.-

-Eso sonó algo maquiavélico.-

-Oye, no actues asi. Recuerda que podrias enfrentarte en el fururo con cualquiera de los que estamos aqui. Incluso ella.-señalando a Mizuki.-Pero consideremonos compañeros hasta que ese día llegue.-

-Eh...deacuerdo.-

Equipo A5: WhiteBunny, FireFox, RavenClawn.

Mientras, en otro lugar:

-¿Y que me dicen?-Rei.

-Por mi esta bien.-

-Yo también.-

Equipo E3: GreenBelt, GarraBlanca, ResplandorAlbiceleste.

-Las 3 unidas.-Mia.

-Hecho.-Kimiko y una rubia alemana.

Equipo B2: KunoichiNeko, HostClub, AllDeluxe.

-Hirano.-el grandote al chico gordo.

-Gouda.-Hirano.

-¿Puedo ser con ustedes?-la chica bruja.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Oye, no te aparezcas asi!-

Equipo A3: Tankman, KillerZ, PhantomWitch.

-¡Listas!-Al unisono Ilena, Zelinda, y Jade.

Equipo A1: SensasaoDance, Munichfan, TennisPrincess.

-Nosotros 3 contra Lincoln.-Copete hacia afro y pelón. Los 3 estaban con la cara llena de moretones y chichones en la cabeza.

Equipo A10: BlackSubmarine, Bomberman00, ShineHead.

-Voy a eliminarte de la forma mas humillante posible, Lincoln Loud.-Tom.

Equipo B8: ShadowBeast, Chandelle, Boralleta.

-Todos los equipos a sus posiciones.-Yuri anunciando. Todos van a las respectivas posiciones indicadas por el mapa.-¿Preparados?-todos se ponen en guardia. ¡Comiencen!-

Comenzaron a aparecer cofres virtuales, bloques virtuales, y llaves virtuales. Todos comenzaron a correr a buscar llaves, cofres, y los enfrentamientos.

-¿Adonde vamos, Lincoln?-Kevin.

-Hay un cofre que quiero buscar. Es uno de los que no desaparece que contiene un huevo de familiar legendario.-

-¿Y alguna idea para saber cual de todos es?-

-Solo una. Probar uno por uno.-

-Interesante estrategia...¡Cuidado!-

Un ataque sorpresa causado por un equipo. Estos tenian como personajes un peleador con hacha, un peleador con mazo, y otro con una macana de ogro.

-Todos vayan por el albino.-dice el tipo del centro.

-Trampa de reducción.-Kevin. Los guerreros enemigos se encogen y sus ataques son bloqueados con facilidad.

-Hechizo de bendición de fuego.-Mizuki.

-Buena jugada, Mizuki.-Lincoln.-Eso aumenta el doble el ataque de nuestros guerreros.-

-¡Ataquen!-los 3 al unisono y eliminan con facilidad al trio enemigo. Recogen una llave y abren el primer cofre: hechizos, trampas, y una caja misteriosa.

-Una caja misteriosa. Puede contener cualquier cosa dentro. Podria ser util.-Kevin.

Desde la oficina de Yukimura.

-Ya estan comenzando a caer los primeros equipos. Y eso que recien empezó este juego.-

Devuelta con los equipos, el trio afro pelon copete abren su promer cofre, pero se topan con el equipo de Gouda.

-Son ustedes, trio de locos.-Gouda.

-Reunión.-el de copete llamando a sus amigos.-Ataquemos a un solo enemigo a la vez. Asi ganaremos.-

El trio invoca a sus guerreros: un clase ladrón, un bombardero, y un caballero lancero.

El otro equipo, sus guerreros son: un Oni, un francotirador, y una bruja.

-¡Ataquemos, chicos!-el de copete. Los 3 atacan al Oni, pero sus ataques son absorbidos.-¡¿Pero que?!-

-Desvio interdimensional.-La bruja.-Desvia todos los ataques mágicos y las armas lanzables que van dirigidos a un solo objetivo. Ahora lo regresare a uno de ustedes. Y elijo al de la lanza.-y los ataques le llegan a aquel guerrero, dejando su barra de vida en rojo.

-Bien hecho, Sucy.-Gouda.-Ahora es nuestro turno.-y los guerreros de este equipo atacan, derrotando al caballero lancero y debilitando a los otros 2.-Uno menos.-

-¿A si? Pues entonces...-revisa sus hechizos.-¡Nos vamos!-eligen huir y un item de ellos cayo.

-Una trampa de guante iman.-Hirano recolectandola.

-¡Lincoln! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡Enfrentate a mi!-Tom.

-¡Oye! ¡Cerdo sexista!-una pelirroja.

-¿Me hablas a mi?-

-¡Si, tu! ¡¿No me prestas atención solo por ser mujer?!-

-No tengo tiempo para tu feminismo. Estoy buscando a Lincoln. ¿Lo has visto?-

-¡No y no me interesa, cerdo!-

-¡Entonces no molestes!-

-¡Oye! ¡No te vayas! ¡Enfrentate a mi, cerdo!-

-Esta bien, pero deja de llamarme cerdo.-

Lincoln y su equipo recogen unos item de un bloque y sigue corriendo. Llegan justo a donde estaban Tom y los demas.

-Tom.-

-Lincoln Loud. Vamos a enfrentarnos tu y yo ahora.-

-¡Ibas a enfrentarte a mi, sexista!-

-¿Quien es ella? Me parece haberla visto en alguna parte.-Lincoln.

-Es "EspadaEscarlata" Viviana de la Vega.-Kevin.-Se hizo conocida, no por ganar campeonatos de videojuegos, sino por generar escandalos en esos campeonatos. La han sacado en total mas de 30 veces de Comicon, Expoanime, y Expogame.-

-No es de nuestro interes, asi que vamonos.-Lincoln.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Que no eres un campeon regional?! ¡Enfrentame como el hombre que eres!-

-(Y el sexista soy yo).-Tom.-Lincoln...ya se fue. Acabas de hacerme perder a mi rival, asi que ahora te sacaré del juego.-

-¡Al duelo!-Tom y Viviana.

-Una pelea.-Mia junto a su equipo.

-Hey, enfrentemonos a estos cerdos.-Viviana a Mia.

-Excuse mua, madame, pergo sergia injusto 6 congtrga 3.-

-No hay regla que lo prohiba en este juego.-Sakamoto.

-Gracias, Sakamoto.-Kimiko.

-Entre menos enemigos mejor.-la rubia.

-Entonces nos sumamos.-Mia.-¡Al duelo!-

Los guerreros del equipo de Mia son: una neko kunoichi, Sakamoto, y una chica de chaqueta sin mangas, audifonos, rubia, calza negra, y unas botas con diseño de un rayo.

-Parece que soy la unica que juega WMA.-Mia.

Los guerreros del equipo de Viviana son: una valquiria, una hechizera, y una sacerdotisa.

Los guerrero del equipo de Tom son:

El guerrero con hacha, un caballero espadachin, y un monje guerrero.

-(No importa cuantos sean. Mi familiar se encargará de almenos 2 de ellos de un golpe).-Tom.

-Sello de familiar.-Viviana.-Ahora no pueden invocar familiares.

-¡Maldición!-Tom.

-¿Listas, chicas?-y las demas asienten.

Lincoln y su equipo logra llegar hasta el primer cofre grande. Del que se abre con un duelo. Pero otra persona tocó el cofre.

-¿Lincoln kun?-

-¿Rei?-

-Lo siento, pero yo llegue primero.-

-Entonces esto es...-

-¡Duelo!-Lincoln y Rei.

Los guerreros del equipo de Rei son, un samurai, un capitanpirata, y un arquero jinete.

-Te presento a mis compañeros, Matias y Marco. Ambos estaban ansiosos de conocerte y enfrentarte.-

-Creo haber oido hablar de ellos. Son la dupla chileno argentino que han ganado varios campeonatos en parejas.-

-Vos lo has dicho.-Marco.

-Empecemos de una con esto.-Matías.

Los primeros en atacar son el equipo Lincoln. Provocan algo de daño. Los segundos son el equipo Rei. Ahora ambos estan equiparados.

-Mi turno, Rei. Espada de Lewin, ¡rayo!-ataca al samurai, pero no le hace daño.

-Gracias Lincoln. Ahora la espada pararrayos puede atacar a distancia.-

-Creo que no. Ataca.-el hechicero oscuro ataca a Rei.-

-No le hiciste mucho da...¡¿Por que no está cargada la espada?!-

-Libro de hechizos oscuros Ruin. Basta un ataque para anular el efecto de cualquier arma de efecto. (Atrevanse a atacar, y caerán en la trampa que preparé)-

-Mi turno.-la kitsune ataca a Rei.

-Che, Matias. Hagamoslo ahora.-

-Vale. Prepara el hechizo, Marco. Por mi parte, ataca.-el pirata ataca con un disparo a la kitsune, pero el tiro se desvió hacia el hechizero oscuro.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero por que?!-

-Hechizo de desvió inexacto. Los ataques estan dirigidos a un objetivo, pero en lugar de impactarlo, impacta a otro guerrero. Como tu trampa funciona si el ataque le llega a tu compañera, ahora no funcionará. Ahora me toca.-el arquero ataca a la kitsune, pero el ataque se desvia a Kevin.

-Y ahora yo. Hechizo de cambio de elemento, luz.-El samurai ataca al hechizero oscuro, quedando con la barra en amarillo casi llegando a rojo.-

-Ahora es nuestro turno.-Lincoln.-Hechizo de cambio de elemento.-

-Lincoln, ese es el truco mas viejo que conozco de ti. Ahora sacaras tu guadaña y atacaras a mi samurai.-

-Lo se, y es por eso que debo variar de tacticas para que no sean tan repetitivas. Asi que lo aplicare en Mizuki chan.-

-¿Que?-

-Ahora su kitsune es tipo oscuridad.-

-Y ahora yo. Hechizo de espadas de la noche oscura.-aparecen unas espadas oscuras que se clavan alrededor de los compañeros de Rei.-Ninguna trampa puesta por tus compañeros hara efecto.-

-Y ahora yo. Hechizo de cambio de atributo. Ahora el tactico de Lincoln tambien es de oscuridad.-Mizuki.

-¡Ataquen!-los 3 guerreros atacan a Rei, pero no le hacen daño, ya que un faniliar perro de Rei lo cubre, quedando debilitado.

-El familiar de Rei.-Lincoln.-Hachiko, el perro de la lealtad. Se invoca automáticamente si mas de un jugador ataca a la vez al usuario.-

-Asi es, Lincoln. Y ya sabes el efecto secundario. Cuando derrotas a Hachiko, se activa su habilidad especial. Ahora mi samurai es indestructible durante 3 turnos.-

-Y pensar que ese tal Rei era el mas idiota.-Kevin.

-Rei tambien tiene sus tecnicas. Asi que no te confies.-Lincoln.

-Invoco a mi familiar en posición defensiva.-Kevin, invocando a un cuervo gigante.-Es lo unico que puedo hacer para protegerme.-

Devuelta con Mia, su equipo y el de Viviana tenian acorralados al equipo de Tom.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-

-No nos queda otra alternativa mas que huir.-Tom.

-No iran a ninguna parte.-Viviana.-Hechizo de ojo maldito. Ahora no pueden escapar. Su turno, trio de cerdos.-

-Hechizo de lluvia de meteoritos.-una lluvia de meteoritos causa un cierto daño al equipo de Viviana, mientras que el de mia, estaba protegido por un contrahechizo.-Rayos, solo funciono con ellas.-

-Mi turgno. No me irge sin antes dergotarg a almenos 1.-El caballero espadachin ataca a la sacerdotisa, derrotandola.

-Io atacare a la bruja.-El monje ataca. Causando daño y dejando a la hechizera con la barra de vida en rojo.-

-Buen intento, pero ahora...¡Todas ataquen!-y los 6 guerreros, derrotan al equipo de Tom.

-Otro equipo fuera. Muchas gracias chicas.-Viviana hacia Mia.

-No hay de que, amiga.-Mia. Viviana lo toma como un cumplido.-Pero aun asi recibiste algo de daño, asi que dejame darte unos consejos. Debes jugar bien cada hechizo que hagas, esperar el turno indicado, y saber cual usar primero y cual usar despues.-

-Lo tomare.-

-Y otro consejo mas.-La rubia del equipo de Mia.-En una batalla campal, recuerda siempre esto...nunca te fíes de nadie.-

Viviana abre los ojos, y el equipo de Mia atacan a las guerreras del equipo de Viviana.

-¡¿Pero que?! ¡¿Que hicieron?!-

-¿Que no te fijaste en el hechizo de primer turno que jugué? Deberias ser mas atenta.-la rubia.

-Ya la recuerdo.-La usuaria de la sacerdotisa.-Eres "AllDeluxe" Henrrieta Swagger. Te conocen de Style Battle Royal Deluxe como la víbora.-

-Si que soy famosa.-Henrrieta

-¡Traidora! ¡¿Como pudiste hacernos esto?! ¡Somos mujeres!-

-Como si me fiara tan fácilmente de una don nadie como tú.-

-¿Don...nadie?-

-El mundo del espectáculo es como el de los negocios. Si no eres fuerte, astuta, y osada, mueres. Lo mismo que aquí en los videojuegos. Vamos, plebeyas. Busquemos ese pase.-y las demás la siguen en silencio.

-¡Maldita!-Viviana corre tras Henrrieta, pero esta le hace una llave de jiujitsu.

-Nunca me vuelvas a tocar, don nadie.-

En alguna parte de la escuela, hay 3 chicas con vestimenta diferente: una con un buzo rojo con los ojos cubiertos con una gorra inclinada, otra vestida elegantemente con un traje amarillo, como si estuviera por hacer un show, con un sombrero inclinado, y la otra con una vestimenta de rockstar, con una capucha cubriendo sus ojos. Las 3 tenian algo en comun: el canello castaño.

-Y pensar que esto era aburrido, pero es mas divertido de lo que pensaba.-

-Ya veo por que a él le gustan tanto estas cosas.-

-A lo que vinimos, chicas. Debemos hacerle una visita sorpresa.-

Este trio de chicas, se topan con Ilena, Zelinda y Jade.

-¿Y donde estará Lincoln?-

-Debemos ir hacia donde haya mas acción.-

-Ustedes.-el trio de chicas misteriosas.

-¿Conocen a Lincoln?-la de rojo.

-¿Lincoln Loud?-

-Exactamente.-la de amarillo.

-Es nuestro compañero de clases, y de cuarto.-

-¿De cuarto?-

-Si. Asi es. Y es todo un macho alfa.-Ilena le susurra en el oido a sus compañeras para decirles que sigan su juego.

-Eh...si. Nos hemos divertido mucho con él.-

Las 3 chicas parecen estar tensas.

-¿A que...tipo de diversión se refieren?-

-Digamos, que...lo conocimos mucho mejor de cerca.-lame sus labios.

-Y justo ibamos a divertirnos en nuestra habitación con él.-con cara pícara.

Las 3 parecen estar disgustadas, apunto de tirarse sobre las otras.

-¡Al duelo!-gritan las 6. Los guerreros de las misteriosas son: una jugadora de baseball, una arlequin con mazo, y una rockstar con el cabello de fuego azul. Y de las otras chicas: una bailarina con un enorme organo, una piloto de autos sobre un gokart, y una tenista.

En algun otro lugar:

-Bien. Creo que llegó la hora. Cuervo, si estas escuchando esto, manten tu posición. Tomaré tu lugar para que no levantes sospechas.-oprime un botón. Un robot con un brazalete de realidad virtual se enciende y sale corriendo desde un camión y entra a la escuela de un salto por un muro.

Continuará...


	6. Cazatesoros Parte 2

Cazatesoros Parte 2

El chico superdotado flacucho y de lentes caminaba malumorado solo.

-¿Que se creen esos 2? Yo soy el genio aquí. Ellos son intelectualmente inferiores a mi. Ellos son los que deben seguir mis planes. Cuando encuentre el pase verde, no lo conpartire con esos 2. ¿Y quien los nesecita? Puedo hacer esto solo...-se encuentra con el robot.-¿Un robot? ¿Estaran haciendo pruebas aquí? ¿De quien será? Nunca habia visto un modelo como este.-El robot, que estaba quieto, reacciona y se pone en guardia, en señal de desafiar al chico.-Espera, ¿eres alguna clase de eliminador?-

-...algo asi.-una voz que salia del robot.-Divirtamonos un poco.-

-Seas quien seas, acepto. Asi le demostrare a esos brutos el por que deberia ser el lider.-

-¡Al duelo!-ambos.

El guerrero del chico de lentes es un clase mago sabio, mientras que el robot.

-¿Cuervo? Nunca escuche de ese jugador. De seguro que eres un don nadie de baja categoria. ¡Ata...! ¡¿Pero que?!-el mago pierde todos sus puntos de ataque, quedando en 0.

-Trampa de sentencia a amar. Como atacaste, tu mago quedo en ataque 0. Ya no puede hacerle daño a mi hechizero.-

-¡Maldición!-

-Me gustaria ver tu cara de sufrimiento mientras daño a tu mago poco a poco, pero estoy corto de tiempo. Ataca y destruye.-y el hechizero oscuro destruye al mago. El robot se retira.-Voy a eliminar a mas competidores.-

Devuelta con el equipo de Mia, Kimiko abre un cofre.

-Sakamoto. ¿Algo bueno en ese cofre?-

-Mire, señorita Kimiko. Un traje elegante.-

-Y combina contigo.-

-Una trampa de cadena tinieblas.-Henrrieta.-Esto servirá.-

-Oye, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco con Viviana?-Mia.

-Solo la hice aterrizar. Ademas, es lo que es ella. Una don nadie que quiere sentirse inportante. Y tu tuviste deacuerdo en atacarla una vez que derrotaramos a esos tipos.-

-Si, pero no así de esa forma tan traicionera. Con esa actitud tuya, dudo que tengas amigas.-

-Tu lo has dicho. No tengo amigas, y no me interesa tenerlas. Esto es una jungla, en donde si no eres fuerte, no sobrevives.-obserba al trio afro pelon copete salir corriendo.-Hablando de jungla, la leona ya encontro a su proxima presa.-

El trio corriendo:

-No puedo creer que hayamos encontrado todo esto en un cofre común. Ni siquiera tuvimos que enfrentarnos a otro equipo.-el de copete.

-Sorpresa.-Henrrieta. Mia y Kimiko tambien se ponen en guardia.-

-¡Vamonos!-El trio se da la vuelta, pero el bombardero de el de afro es capturado por unas cadenas.

-No tan rápido. Trampa de cadenas tinieblas. Ahora ese bombardero no puede escapar.-

-¡Oh no! ¡El bombardero de Komba no puede ir!-el pelón.

-Chicos, ustedes sigan. Yo las retrasare.-Komba.

Devuelta con Lincoln, este se encontraba un poco acorralado, ya que el samurai de Rei se encuentra invulnerable. Ademas, los guerreros de Matías y Marco atacaron a los familiares de Lincoln y Kevin.

-¿Alguna idea, Lincoln?-Kevin.

-Tengo un plan, pero todo depende de la suerte y el movimiento que haga Rei.-

-Pues dimelo para saber que hacer.-y Lincoln le susurra el plan.-Una buena idea, pero nesecitas algun respaldo.-

-Lincoln. ¿Para que es este hechizo?-Mizuki mostrandole la lámina vitual.

-Duplicador de efecto. Perfecto.-

-Nuestro turno.-Rei a sus compañeros.-Mi hechizo, ladron de magia. Ahora puedo elegir entre 3 de tus hechizos y al azar, tomare uno, y elijo a Pacificador de guerra, Cuenta regresiva, y por supuesto que Ira de la diosa Guardiana.-y los 3 hechizos aparecen y giran como ruleya.-Ahora a elegir.-Lincoln se quedo nervioso, y mirando constantemente al hechizo de la ira.-Te delataste solo amigo.-y elige el hechizo de la ira de la diosa.-Justo el que queria.-

Marco y Matias invocan a sus familiares: una sirena con tridente y un centauro con arco y flechas.

-¡Ataquen!-y tanto los guerreros, como los familiares atacaron al cuervo de Kevin, debilitandolo.

-Nuestro turno.-Lincoln coloca una trampa.-paso.

-Yo tambien.-Kevin.

-Yo juego esto.-Mizuki.-Duplicador de efecto.-

-No se para que lo jugaste si no tienes con quien usarlo. Pero ahora es mi turno. Ira de la diosa guardiana.-aparece la imagen de una mujer gigante dandole poder a la katana del samurai y ahora este ataca.

-Trampa de espejo refractor. Ahora el ataque se desvia a cualquiera que yo quiera, y como Mizuki activo el hechizo de duplicador de efecto.-

-Pero eso no le sirvio.-

-A ella no. A bun bun si.-con cara de "te trollie", y el ataque se desvia y se cuadriplica, destruyendo a los gerreros y familiares de Matías y Marco. Rei quedo con los ojos abiertos y la lengua afuera (como Enel face).

-Y ahora, puedo activar uno de los efectos de mi familiar.-Kevin.-Absorción de vida. Cuando uno o mas personajes, ya sea guerrero o familiar es destruido, puedo traer a mi cuervo devuelta al juego, y con su nueva forma.-aparece el cuervo, pero ahora de color rojo.

-Y eso...que.-Rei recuperando la compostura.-Mi samurai aun es invencible.-

-No por mucho.-Lincoln.-Creo que es nuestro turno.-

-Tu lo has dicho, albino.-Kevin.-Ahora mi cuervo, succiona.-el cuervo lanza un rayo rojo al samurai.-Drenaje de vitalidad. Mi turno se anula y mi hechizero pierde la mitad de sus HP, pero tu samurai ya no tiene ni puntos de ataque, defensa, velocidad, ni magia. Incluyendo la habilidad de tu familiar.-

-Fue un buen juego, Rei.-Lincoln.-¡Ataca!-el tactico de Lincoln destruye al samurai.

-Creo que aun me falta mucho por superarte, amigo.-

-Estuviste genial, Rei. De hecho, casi crei que iba a perder.-

El cofre se abre, y entre los items que habian, estaba el huevo de familiar legendario. Pero cuando iban a tomar los items, derrepente todos se van a una dirección.

-¡¿Que?!-

-¡Los tesoros!-

Los 6 persiguen los items, y resulto que Gouda habia activado el guante iman, atrayendo varios items cercanos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Nosotros ganamos eso!-

-Lo siento, chicos. No fue mi culpa. Pero si los quieren recuperar, tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros.-Gouda junto a su equipo en guardia.

-Pues así sera...-

-¡Exijo una explicación!-se escucha una voz. Era el chico de lentes gritando y golpeando una puerta. Quienes salen, son Hide y Yuri.

-¿Que sucede, Eugene?-

-¡Mi cuenta! ¡Me derrotaron y mi cuenta se bloqueó! ¡Esto debe ser culpa de ustedes!-

Rei revisa su cuenta.

-Pues la mia sigue bien.-

-Eugene, ¿hiciste algo para que se te bloqueara?-

-No soy un idiota. Estaba de lo mas bien, hasta que un robot eliminador con el nombre de usuario Cuervo me derrotó.-

Y con decir esto, Lincoln, Mizumi, Yuri y Hide se asombran.

-(¡¿Cuervo?!)-

-Eugene, ¿donde esta ese robot?-

-Dijo que se iba a divertir eliminando a mas jugadores.-

Lincoln, Yuri y Hide corren por el pasillo. Mizuki, Kevin y Rei tambien los siguen.

-Oigan, no sabia que habian eliminadores en este juego. ¿Quien es el tal Cuervo?-

-Lincoln. Hide me puso al tanto de la situación.-Yuri susurrandole a Lincoln.-Creo que se ocurre donde podria estar. Sigueme.-

Mientras tanto, con las 6 chicas reunidas, dejaron el combate en empate.

-Lamentanos la broma que hicimos. Queriamos saber que tipo de relación tenian ustedes con Lincoln. Pensabamos que eran algunas fans que venían a molestarlo. Pero en serio, no hay nada entre él y nosotras. Aunque no esta nada mal.-Ilena y las demas chicas concuerdan.-Yo soy Ilena, ellas son Zelinda y Jade.

-El nos habia comentado que tenia 10 hermanas, pero no imaginabamos que algunas eran ustedes. Creiamos que tambien eran albinas.-

-No se preocupen, chicas. Ya todo esta bien. Aunque no fue muy del agrado esa broma, pero nos alegramos oir que nuestro hermanito tiene buenas amigas.-

-No fue del agrado y lo dice la comediante que convierte la casa en un cuarto de torturas de broma cada primero de abril.-

-Vamos, chicas. Fue muy divertido.-

-Para ti, pero creo que aun tengo pintura en el cuerpo de esa bomba de pintura que pusiste en el refrigerador.-

-Pero a lo que vinimos. No nos hemos presentado. Soy Luna Loud. La tercera hermana mayor de Lincoln.-

-Y yo Luan Loud. La cuarta hermana mayor de Lincoln.-Saluda a Ilena, con un aturdidor en la mano, dandole un pequeño toque electrico.

-Y yo Lynn Loud. La quinta hermana de Lincoln y la mejor deportista de Royal Woods.-

-Vienen a ver a Lincoln, pero él debe estar en el patio central. Parece que hay un gran cofre allí. Siganme.-Zelinda.

-Gracias.-y siguen a las chicas.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln y los demas llegaron al patio central. El robot estaba custodiando el cofre mas grande que habia en el juego.

-¡Cuervo!-Lincoln gritando.

-Oye, espera.-un estudiante.-No pelees contra él. Nos venció a todos entr turnos.-y Lincoln no le hace caso.

-Te estaba esperando.-El robot a Lincoln.

-¿Quien es este tipo?-Kevin al lado de Lincoln.

-Un rival.-

-Lincoln...-Mizuki poniendose al lado de Lincoln.

-¡Al duelo!-

-Hide, trata de localizar al culpable. Ese robot esta siendo operado a distancia no muy lejor de aquí. Yo tratare de contacta a la Game Web Company para que arreglen el problema.-Yuri a Hide.

Las hermanas de Lincoln junto a las chicas llegaron en el momento justo.

-Ahi está Lincoln.-Ilena apuntando.

-¿Con quien esta peleando?-Lynn acercándose.

-Espera. Tenemos que hacerlo sorpresa.-Luan. Y las 3 se acercan lentamente.

-Ustedes primero.-El robot.

-Con gusto.-Kevin.

-Kevin, espera...-

-¡Ataquen!-Kevin y tanto su hechizero, como su familiar atacan, pero sus puntos de características (ataque, defensa, velocidad, magia), quedan en 0-¡¿Como?!-

-Sentenciado a amar. Cuando el rival ataca al usuario, sus puntos de ataque, defensa, velocidad, y magia quedan en 0. Ahora están totalmente inservibles. No puedes hacer nada.-

-(Es como la habilidad de mi cuervo).-

-(Su voz no suena como el que conoci en la realidad virtual) Oye, Cuervo. ¿Eres el mismo?-

-No. El verdadero no esta disponible.-

-¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? ¿Que es lo que quieren ustedes 2?-

-¿Quien dijo que somos 2? Nosotros no descansaremos hasta hacer que cierren esta inutil escuela. Y de paso, acabar contigo. Será como matar 2 pájaros de un tiro.-

-¿Conmigo? ¿Por que? ¿Que sacan con...?-

-Menos charla y mas acción.-Robot.

-No tengo otra opción. Bun bun, modo defensivo. Y termina mi turno.-

-Yo tambien.-Mizuki.

-Ahora me toca a mi. Ataca, Cuervo.-y el hechizero destruye a los personajes de Kevin, causando su eliminación.-Grimorio de la muerte. Destruye automáticamente a cualquier personaje y familiar con defensa 0 que haya en el campo.-

-Lo siento, chicos. Ya no pueden contar conmigo.-Kevin retirandose.

-Lincoln, ¿que hacemos?-

-No podemos hacer nada. Si lo atacamos, nos derrotara en el siguiente turno.-

-Parece que necesitas ayuda.-Lynn apareciendo por detras de Lincoln.

Lincoln se da la vuelta, y queda mas que sorprendido al ver que eran sus hermanas.

-Queriamos darte una sorpresa, pero creo que no es el momento para una.-Luan abrazandolo con un brazo.

-¿Te estas metiendo con nuestro bro, hojalata? Solo nosotras podemos molestarlo.-

-Parece que llegaron los refuerzos. Y pensar que eras un campeon regional y resulta que dependes de otras personas para ganar.-

-No confundas las cosas, chatarra parlante. Somos sus hermanas mayores. Nos entrometemos aun cuando Lincoln no quiera porque es nuestro deber ayudarlo.-

-Chicas...-se da cuenta de los brazaletes.-¿Ustedes tambien...?-

-Teniamos la corazonada de que tendriamos que ayudarte de este modo alguna vez. Asi que aprendimos a jugar WMA y otros juegos mas.-Lynn.

-¡Al duelo!-las 3 hermanas Loud. Sus personajes aparecen.

-No importa si toda la escuela está contra mi. No pueden hacer nada.-

-Esto nos lo dio una chica de gorra con las siglas UMR. Orgullo del sol. Ahora tu trampa se encuentra anulada y podremos hacerte pedazos.-

-¿Listo sis y bro? ¿Y tu...?-

-Mizuki.-

-Mizuki. ¿Lista para atacar?-

-Si.-

-Very good.-

-¡Ataquen!-Los hermanos Loud y Mizuki. Todos sus personajes atacan a Cuervo, causándole daño, pero su barra de HP aun estaba en verde.

-No se crean solo porque me hicieron daño en conjunto. Invoco a mi familiar Maldición Vampirica.-aparece un murcielago en frente de Cuervo.-y activo su habilidad especial.-el murcielago se fusiona con Cuervo.-Ahora Cuervo puede incrementar sus puntos de ataque y defensa absorbiendoselos de otros. Cuervo, absorbe puntos de la coneja.-Cuervo muerde a Bun Bun.-y ahora ataca.-Cuervo ataca a Bun Bun, causandole mucho daño.-

-Una vez mas, brother and Sisters.-Luna hacia el equipo. Todos atacan, pero ya no causaron el mismo daño que antes, sino que ahora fue bajo.

-Cuervo, vuelve a morder.-Cuervo drena a Bun Bun.-y ahora, cambio de arma. Grimory Note. Este libro se puede dividir y atacar hasta 6 conpetidores a la vez. Ataca.-El libro se separa en 5 partes, y cada parte ataca con esferas de magia oscura, debilitando a Bun Bun a HP 0 y causando daño a los personajes de Mizuki y de las hermanas Loud.

-Aun tengo este hechizo.-Mizuki.-Potenciación Mágica. Mi kitsune incrementa todas sus características. Ahora ataca.-La kitsune ataca, pero apesar del daño, solo redujo hasta la mitad.

-Destruiste a mi familiar, y por lo tanto, activaste su otro efecto. Cuando Cuervo recibió un ataque mortal, solamente pierde la mitad de daño, y Maldición Vampirica se convierte en un fantasma que puede atacar antes de desaparecer. Asi que atacalo.-el fantasma oscuro apunto de atravezar a la kitsune, pero Lincoln hace que su tactico se interponga, recibiendo mucho daño.

-Perdí mi turno, pero lo valió.-

-Arigato, Lincoln.-

-Bueno, chicas. Es nuestro turno. Hechizo del sol cruel. Como ya jugamos el orgullo del sol, podemos utilizar este hechizo.-un sol ataca a Cuervo, causando mucho daño, pero apenas ya estaba con barra de HP en amarillo.-Ahora ataquemos.-las 3 atacan a Cuervo.

-Mi turno. Ahora has perdido, Lincoln Loud. Ataca.-5 esferas magicas son disparadas, pero la rockera de Luna se interpone frente al tactico de Lincoln, recibiendo 2 ataques y quedando casi al borde de quedar debilitada.

-¡Ataquemos!-Luan y los 5 vuelven a atacar, pero antes, Lynn juega un hechizo. Ahora hicieron un poco mas de daño, ya que la rockera provoca un daño crítico.-

-Mi turno.-vuelve a atacar, pero ahora es el personaje de Luan la que se interpone para proteger al tactico. La rockera de Luna queda debilitada.

-¡Otra vez!-vuelven a atacar.

-Mi turno.-Ahora destruye al arlequin de Luan.

-Una vez mas.-Lynn y los 3 atacan.

-Y ahora yo.-Cuervo debilita a la basebolista de Lynn, y dejando a Kitsune al igual que el tactico con HP 1.-

-Gracias chicas.-Lincoln.

-¿Te rindes?-

-No. Les di las gracias, porque ahora puedo usar el hechizo que Lynn utilizó. ¡Frenesí! Cuando mis compañeros de duelo caen, este hechizo incrementa todas las habilidades de los personajes que queden en el campo.-El tactico y la kitsune les recorre una especie de aura amarilla electrificada.

-¡Ataquen!-y los 2 personajes atacan a Cuervo. Su barra de vida estaba decendiendo poco a poco hasta quedar en 5...4...3...2...1...0.-¡Lo hicimos!-

-Felicidades, Lincoln. Pero recuerda que volveremos a aparecer. Despues de todo, no soy el unico que quiere hacerte pedazos.-y el cuervo desaparece. El robot empieza a tambalearse hasta que le explota la cabeza, saliendo volando por los aires. El campo de fuerza que rodeaba al cofre mas grande, desaparece.

-Mizuki, chicas, lo logramos.-

-Ve por tu premio, Lincoln.-Lynn apuntandole al cofre.

-Oh cierto. Vamos Mizuki.-

-Si, Lincoln.-

Los personajes de ambos caminan por el portal. Abren el cofre, esperando el premio, pero salieron una lluvia de puños flotantes que acribillaron al tactico y la kitsune, dejandoles en HP 0 y sacandolos del juego.

-Es cierto. Habian 2 grandes cofres y uno de ellos era una trampa-Mia obserbando desde la azotea de un edificio.

Todos los que estaban reunidos acabaron con los ojos y boca bien abiertos y lengua afuera.

-E...e...e...era...era...¡¿Una trampa?!-Lincoln gritando. Luego junto a Mizuki se cayeron al suelo deprimidos.

-¿Tanto...por nada?-Mizuki.

-Lo unico bueno, es que vencimos a Cuervo.-

-Lo lamento, chicos.-Yuri.-Pero así es este juego.-Los ve aun deprimidos.-Oigan, esta bien. Como premio de consolidación, les daré autorización para que salgan a jugar y dormir fuera de la escuela hasta el domingo. Siempre y cuando nos llamen para decir que estan bien.-

-Si ese cofre era trampa, ¿Cual tenia el pase verde?-Kimiko.

Mientras, en otro lugar, solitario.

-Chicos. Aqui estaban.-Komba.

-Gracias por retrasarlas, Komba. Te debo una gaseosa.-el de copete.-Lo siento, chicos. Almenos pudimos quedarnos con los tesoros de esos cofres que encontramos. Me queda una llave.-aparece un cofre pequeño.-Miren. Un cofre. Parece que todavia el juego sigue.-abre el cofre, y lo que sale, es el pase verde.-¿El pase...verde?-

Todos se miran en silencio por 5 segundos, y derrepente se ponen a celebrar con un pequeño baile ridiculo.

-¡Ganamos! !Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!-

-¡Ganador del juego, el equipo A10!-se anuncia por megafono. Se muestra la imagen del equipo en pantalla.

-¿Quien diria que esos idiotas ganarían?-Gouda, junto a Hirano, Sucy, y Kimiko.

-Mantenerse hasta el final. Supongo que tambien es una clave para ganar despues de todo.-Hirano.

-Como dice el dicho, no todo lo que brilla es oro, y no todo los buenos tesoros vienen en cofres mas grandes.-Kimiko.

Devuelta con Lincoln:

-Me alegra volver a verlas, chicas. Ha pasado tiempo.-

-Nosotras tambien te extrañamos, bro.-y las 3 abrazan a Lincoln, casi asfixiandolo.

-Chica, chicas, chicas...-

-Lo sentimos.-las 3 se despegan de Lincoln.

-Hola...-Rei.

-Tu eres el chico que nos mando una solicitud de amistad.-Luan.

-¿Solicitud de amistad?-

-Eh...Lincoln. Tengo algo que decirte. La vez que rompí tu celular...borre accidentalmente unos mensajes.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Rei...!-

-Queria decirle a tus hermanas si podian enviar nuevamente los mensajes, pero como no respondia la solicitud...-

-Rei. Estoy molesto, pero te perdono.-

-¿Otra vez espiando redes sociales?-Mia apunto de darle unos coscorrones a Rei.

-Pero entonces...¿No siguen molestas conmigo?-

-¿Molestas? Lincoln, eres nuestro hermano menor.-

-Y podemos decir muchas cosas malas unos del otro.-

-Pero eso no significa que estaremos asi para siempre contigo.-

-Te hemos extrañado mucho.-

-Y las demas tambien.-

-Chicas, perdon si fui muy grosero hace unos años.-

-No hay nada que perdonar, hermano.-se abrazan.

-¿Y que quieren hacer, chicas?-Lincoln.-Podemos salir de la escuela si quieren. Kioto esta cerca de la Academia Gamer, y conozco muchos lugares que podemos visitar.-

-¿En serio, bro? Pues dinos que lugares podemos visitar.-

-Si, podemos comenzar por...-mira hacia varias direcciones.-Mizuki...¿Donde está Kevin?-

-Dijo que no queria salir de la escuela y se fue a su habitación.-

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Yuri.

-¿Pudiste rastrear a Cuervo?-

-Si. Estaba dentro de un camión, pero se dio a la fuga y cayó a un precipio. Aun siguen buscando entre los restos, pero hasta el momento, no encontraron algun cuerpo humano.-

-Y la Game Web Company ya se esta encargando de las cuentas bloqueadas. Asi que ese es su objetivo. Trabajé demasiado para poner este proyecto en marcha. No puedo permitir que cierren esta escuela.-

-¿Alguna idea de quien pueda tratarse?-

-Hubieron varias personas que intentaron sabotear mi trabajo.-

-¿Y que hay de Lincoln Loud? ¿Por que crees que tambien estan detras de él?-

-No lo se. Talvez se trate de alguien a quien Lincoln derroto en alguna partida.-

En otro lugar:

-No es la escuela que tu querias, pero nuestro padre se las pudo arreglar para que quedaras en la escuela mas prestigiosa de Japón que pudo colocarte. Espero que no vuelvas a hacer el ridiculo y manchar el apellido de nuestra familia, Charles.-

-Si, si. Lo que tu digas, hermano.-mirando a la ventana.-Recuperare a mi dragon como sea. Ya te derrotare en nuestro proximo encuentro, Lincoln Loud. Y lo haré sin ayuda de nadie.-

Continuara...


	7. Noche de Juegos

Noche de Juegos

La noche habia caido sobre Kioto. Lincoln, junto a 3 de sus hermanas y sus 3 amigos recorrian la ciudad por un movido sector. Mizuki le mostraba a Lincoln por medio de un pequeño dispositivo, el huevo de familiar que habia conseguido.

-¿Que crees que pueda salir del huevo?-

-No lo se. Es un huevo legendario incognito. Podria ser de cualquier raza y de cualquier elemento.-

-Asi que al final pudieron obtener lo que buscaban.-Mia.

-Fue gracias a Kevin. El me lo dio.-

Flashback:

Justo antes de partir, Kevin le transfiere un huevo a Mizuki por medio de un dispositivo.

-¿Un huevo?-

-Es lo que salió en la caja sorpresa que obtuvimos en el cazatesoros.-

-¿Pero por que me lo das?-

-Yo ya tengo un familiar. No me interesa tener mas de uno. Ademas, ¿no era un huevo de familiar el proposito de Lincoln y tu en el juego de cazatesoros? un mensaje desde el dispositivo de Kevin que decia "objeto enviado".-Listo. Que tengas exito.-

-Espera...¿de verdad no quieres ir con nosotros?-

-No. Estoy ocupado en algo importante. Diviertanse ustedes.-se despide de espalda y levantando el brazo.

Fin flashback.

-Oye, Lincoln. ¿Cuando usaras ese dragon que le quitaste a DarkDragon? Me gustaria verte usandolo en tu próximo combate.-Rei.-Se supone que ya estas al nivel de poder usarlo en la escuela.-

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con quitarselo. Por eso no lo he utilizado. Quisiera devolverselo a Charles cuando nos veamos.-

-Olvidalo. No te lo recibió en la admisión, menos lo aceptará ahora.-Mia.-Es posible que quiera vencerte en un combate para recuperarlo.

Mientras seguian hablando, Luna, Luan y Lynn se quedaban viendo a Lincoln relacionandose con sus amigos.

-Lincoln ha hecho good friends.-Luna.

-Ese director fue muy amable en darles permiso tambien a esos 2.-Luan.

-Ellos son los primeros amigos de Lincoln en Japón, si no me equivoco.-Lynn.-Me agradan, en especial esa Miawa. Apesar de esas orejeras de gato, se ve ruda. Es como Ronnie Anne, pero en version japonesa.-

-Por mas que se parezca a Ronnie Anne, a Lincoln parece atraerle otra persona.-Luan mirando a Lincoln.

-Lo que me recuerda. El otro día estaba hablando con Lori sobre Lincoln. Ella...-Luna.

-Llegamos.-Lincoln señalando un gran edificio.-Es un restaurante y al mismo tiempo un centro de videojuegos.-

-Dimension Virtual. Escuche que es un buen restaurante.-Luna con una guia en su celular.

-Aqui tu orden es enviada por una rampa y tu debes recogerla apenas la veas.-Lincoln.

-Suena divertido. Vamos.-Luan.

Al rato, el grupo entró al restaurante. Hicieron sus ordenen por medio de una pantalla, y se quedaron esperando cerca de la rampa mientras veian las demas ordenes.

-Todo los platillos se ven deliciosos.-

-Las chicas se moriran de envidia cuando les contemos de esto.-

-Y Lincoln. Cuentanos. ¿Como fue tu vida cuando llegaste a Japón?-

-Bueno. Primero, cuando llegué, aun me faltaba un poco para dominar excelente el idioma. Asi que habian cosas que al principio no entendía, pero la señora Tomura me ayudó a mejorar el japones. Me costó adapatarme en la escuela. Habian cosas que no entendia ni sabia como hacerlas. Casi entré al vestidor de chicas en una ocasión, y tuve varios rivales cuando comence a jugar World Magic Adventure. Algunos mas duros y molestos que otros.-

-Pero Lincoln les tapo la boca a todos ellos.-Rei.-y poco a poco fue escalando hasta convertirse en campeon regional.-

-¡Ese es mi hermano!-Lynn cogiendo a Lincoln del cuello con un brazo y haciendole un frote en la cabeza con la otra mano libre.

-¿Y como fue que conociste a tus amigos?-

-Es una historia bien particular.-Rei.-Al principio, Lincoln y yo no nos llevabamos bien. Su cabello blanco y su personalidad atraian a muchas chicas y yo sentia envidia de eso. Me conporte como un baka y solia molestarlo, pero al final, Lincoln me ayudó en el momento que mas necesitaba ayuda. Y desde entonces somos amigos.-

-Típico de Lincoln. ¿Y tu, Mia chan?-Lynn.

-En mi caso, conozco a Rei desde el nido.-Mia.-Nuestros padres son amigos de la infancia, y siempre buscaban la manera de acercarnos mas el uno del otro. Al principio, Rei me parecio un baka.-

-Pero ahora...-Rei.

-Sigo creyendo que eres un baka.-al decir esto, Rei baja la cabeza.-Pero eres mi amigo baka.-Rei levanta la cabeza.-Conocí a Lincoln de paso mientras Rei hacia una que otra tonteria para llamar la atención de chicas. Al principio lo ignoraba y lo veia como cualquier otro chico. Rei hizo una estupidez que lo dejó colgando del techo de la escuela, y cuando iba a rescatarlo, Lincoln se me adelantó y fue a ayudarlo, aunque casi se cayó y acabó colgado tambien, y tuve que interferir y ayudarlos. Nos castigaron por varias semanas con limpiar la escuela. Desde entonces que comenzamos a relacionarnos mas y acabamos siendo amigos.-

-¿Y que hay de ti, Mizuki?-Luan.

-Eh..yo...Lincoln y yo nos conocimos en el dia de la admisión a la Academia Gamer. Me ayudó a subir a bordo del autobus en el primer dia. Y me ha platicado mucho de ustedes durante los viajes.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y que te ha dicho de nosotras?-

-Él...-

-Salieron nuestras ordenes.-Rei.

-¿Tan rapido?-las 3.

-Servicio express, hermanas.-Lincoln.

Todos toman sus pedidos.

-Itadakimasu.-todos, excepto las hermanas.

-Ita...daki...masu.-las Loud haciendo lo mismo.

Durante la cena.

-¿Que es eso, Lincoln?-Lynn.

-Takoyaki. Pruebalo, te va a encantar.-

-¡Que delicioso!-comiendo un bolita de takoyaki.

-Y este ramen tambien esta delicioso.-Luan.

-Si, pero no tan delicioso como los que prepara Ginzo san. Las llevaré mañana con él para que prueben su ramen. Por cierto, chicas. ¿Que hacen acá en Japón? ¿Solo estan de visita o es por algo mas?-Lincoln.

-Nuestra banda tuvo mucho éxito en el último concierto. Asi que una compañia de videojuegos nos contrató para componer la música de un videojuego de Band Hero. Y podiamos viajar con 2 personas mas. Y por sorteo, Luan y Lynn vinieron conmigo. Las demás chicas se quedaron con ganas de venir.-Luna.

-Y como Lisa es amiga de ese tal Hideyoshi, ella lo convenció para que nos buscará un lugar donde quedarnos y nos invitó a la Academia Gamer.-Luan.

-Antes de venir a Japón, todas nosotras queriamos venir a verte. Aprendimos japonés básico con ayuda de Lisa, y aprendimos a jugar videojuegos. No son tan aburrido despues de todo. Sobretodo los de deporte.-Lynn.

-¿Y como están las demás chicas?-

-Lori le está yendo bien en la universidad. Leni tambien, en la escuela de diseño. Ellas aun estan en desacuerdo de que te hayas ido y quieren que vuelvas. Leni una vez gastó mas de $2000 en llamadas a larga distancia para contactarte y tuvimos que invertir todo el dinero de las vacaciones para pagar la cuenta. Y resultó que Leni estaba llamando a un restaurante de sushi en Sudamérica. No recuerdo que país era.-

-Lucy te ha dedicado muchos poemas desde que te fuiste. Unos sobre lo mucho que te extraña, y otros sobre lo orgullosa que se siente de ti...expresado en su modo. Tambien comenzó a jugar un videojuego sobre brujas. ¿Como era que se llamaba? Algo de Royal...Witch...no me acuerdo.-

-Lana abrió un taller de bicicletas y le está yendo bien en su negocio. Quiere venir a verte y está ahorrando para las vacaciones de verano. Y Lola sigue ganando concursos de belleza, pero ahora se está dedicando mas a gimnasia rítmica y a dirigir tu club de admiradores.-

-¿Lola es la presidenta de mi club de fans de Royal Woods?-

-Asi es. Le quitó el puesto a Clyde luego de que le ganó en un videojuego de combate. Dice que solo ella merece ese lugar.-

-No ha cambiado mucho.-

-Lisa sigue haciendo experimentos. Y Lilly, siempre pregunta cuando volverás a casa.-

-Lilly. He hablado con ella por videollamada. Me lo pregunta todas las veces que me ve.-

-Yo estoy dando algunas rutinas comicas en bares, restaurantes, y en fiestas.-Luan.

-Y en cuanto a mi, me llueven los cazatalentos. Aun no me decido a que deporte dedicarme, pero soy la capitana de los equipos de football, soccer, basketball, tenis, baseball, natación, karate, y boxeo.-Lynn. Todos los demas estaban con la boca abierta.

Luego de terminar, los 7 salieron satisfechos. Caminaron un rato para bajar la comida y se dirigieron a la parte de los videojuegos.

-Si que hay mucha gente en este lugar.-Mizuki.

-Generalmente hacen competencias por descuentos o codigos los día viernes.-Mia.

-Oye, Lincoln. ¿Jugamos tenis?-Lynn señalando el videojuego.

-Está bien, Lynn. Pero te advierto que ya no soy el de antes.-

-Pues buena suerte.-

Ambos hermanos tomaron la consola y comenzaron un partido de tenis. Se escuchaban a ambos jadear y aplicar fuerza a los movimientos.

-¡Punto!-

-Solo fue suerte.-Lynn sin perder su sonrisa.

Y prosiguieron jugando tenis. Al final, luego de un largo partido, Lincoln perdio 10-6. Posteriormente los demas tambien jugaron contra Lynn, pero tambien perdieron: Rei perdio 10-5, Mizuki 10-0, Luan 10-6, Luna 10-7, y Mia 10-8.

-¡Si! ¡Lynn Loud la número 1!-Lynn gritando y bailando.

-No has cambiado nada, Lynn.-Lincoln sonriendo.

-Lo siento, Lincoln. Es la costumbre.-Lynn riendo y sobandose la cabeza por detras.

-Ahora es mi turno.-Luna tomando a Lincoln de la mano.-Habia visto unas guitarras de Band Hero en alguna parte.-

-Estan allá.-señalando.-¿A ti tambien te gustan los videojuegos, Luna?-

-Juego de vez en cuando. Pero la guitarra real sigue siendo mejor. Aun asi, me inspira la música y los efectos de sonido.-

-Entonces, ¿Una batalla de solistas de guitarra?-

-Cuando quieras, bro.-y toman las guitarras. Lincoln escoge a un guitarrista con una chistera negra y cabello largo y rizado. Luna escoge a una guitarrista de cabello rojo y corto.

-Oye, Mia. ¿Otra partida de tenis?-Lynn.

-Con gusto. Esta vez si gano, me debes un refresco.-

-Trato hecho.-y las 2 se van.

-Vamos, Mizuki.-Mia.

-Eh...si.-se va con las chicas

-Creo que ahora somos solo tu y yo.-Rei.

-Me agradas, pero no eres mi tipo, y tengo novio.-Luan. Rei se deprime.-¿Quieres reirte un poco?-

-Está bien.-Rei. Luan le hace una pequeña rutina comica. Rei se reía muy fuerte de sus chistes, llamando la atención de algunos chicos que pasaban, haciendo que otros tambien se sumen a escuchar la rutina comica.

Mientras tanto, con Lynn, Mia, y Mizuki:

-Realmente eres una oponente dura.-Lynn agitando el mando y golpeando la pelota en el videojuego

-Suelo practicar deportes por las mañanas.-Mia agitando el mando y golpeando la pelota.

-Deberiamos salir a practicar las 2 juntas mañana.-Agitando el mando y golpeando la pelota.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, acepto.-Agitando el mando y golpeando la pelota.

-¿Hay algo entre mi hermano y tu? Yo no tengo problemas. Te aceptaria como cuñada.-anotando un punto.

-Me alagas, pero no. Lincoln es como un hermano para mi. Ademas parece que le gusta otra persona.-Mia mirando a Mizuki, que trataba de sacar un peluche de una maquina.

Luego de unos minutos, Lincoln y Luna ya estaban terminando de tocar. Rei se reia de las bromas de Luan.

-Parece que ahora es mi turno. Voy a estrellar en la pista de baile ¿entiendes?-Luan a Rei, riendose.

-¡Siii!-Mizuki sacando una pareja de muñecos con forma de hadas que logro agarrar con la maquina.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui. Si es la rara solitaria.-una chica a Mizuki. Era una chica vestida con una chaqueta, short corto y una gorra azul.-¿No deberías estar encerrada en tu casa, hikikomori?-

Mizuki reacciona con miedo, mientras Lynn y Mia dejan de jugar y se acercan a Mizuki.

-¿Que te sucede con Mizuki?-Lynn amenazante.

-Mizuki. ¿Quien es esta tipa?-Mia.

-Es...una ex compañera...-

-Aoko Star para ti, hikikomori.-

-¿Aoko...Star?-Rei.-¡Wow! ¡Eres Aoko Star de las Shiny Stars! ¡¿Por favor, dame tu autografo?!-y varios le prestan atención. La chica se saca la gorra y suelta su cabello, mostrando un cabello azul.

-¡Aoko Star!-un fan y varias personas hablan y elogian a la chica.

-Por supuesto, si me lo pides como un verdadero fan.-

-Rei, ni se te ocurra...-

-¡Deme su autografo, por favor, Aoko Star sama!-se agacha como perro. Mia lo levanta de una jalada a su chaqueta.-No seas tan patético y ten algo de dignidad.-

Lincoln y Luna que ya habian terminado de jugar, se dan vuelta para ver lo que sucedia.

-¿Es una celebridad?-Luna.

-Es Miharu Okino. Es parte de un grupo de idols cantantes llamadas Shiny Stars. Su nombre artistico es Aoko Star. Son muy admiradas en Kioto y tambien son modelos de videojuegos de bailes como Dance Resolution, y de videojuegos simuladores de cita.-

-Mia. ¿Por que me levantaste? Estaba apunto de conseguir el autografo...-

-Porque no tienes que rebajarte para ganarte la admiración de esta bruja.-

-¿Bruja...?-Aoko con mucha molestia por dentro.

-¡Oye! ¡No le hables asi a Aoko sama!-un fanático y varios mas comienzan a decir insultos y abucheos.

-Tranquilos, muchachos. No estoy molesta, aunque gracias por el apoyo.-

-Oye, disculpate con Aoko Star sama.-un fan.

-No me arrepiento de nada.-

-Mizuki, dile a esa cerda que me pida disculpas.-

-Oye, Mia. Mejor pidele disculpas...-Rei.

-Rei, no te arrastres ni muestres miedo ante esta presumida cara de boba.-Mia.

-De acuerdo. Si quieres pelea, pelea tendras. Resolvamos esto de la mejor manera posible. Una competencia de baile en Dance Resolution. Gana quien alcance las 5 estrellas. Si ambas alcanzamos las 5, gana quien tenga mayor puntaje. Y si yo gano, te pondras de rodillas y me pediras disculpas, ¡ante todo el público!-señala a un camarografo que enciende la cámara.

-Con gusto acepto tu desafio.-

-No a ti. A ella.-señalando a Mizuki.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con...!-

-¿Aceptas, Mizuki? Bailaras en nombre de esta cerda inutil.-

-Yo...-dice con nerviosismo.

-Claro que acepta.-Rei tocandole la espalda.

-¡Oye, quien esta peleando aqui soy yo!-Mia.

-Bien, Mizuki. Búscate una pareja y vamos a inscribirnos. ¿Algun chico que sea buen bailarin que quiera ser mi pareja?-

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Aoko Star sama! ¡Elijame a mi!-muchos fans.

-¡Rei cabeza hueca!-Mia le da un coscorron.

-He visto bailar a Mizuki varias veces y es una buena bailarina. Alcanzó las 5 estrellas en varias canciones, asi que estoy seguro que ella podra.-

-Aun asi, no tomes decisiones por otras personas...-

-No hay problema.-Mizuki mas decidida.-Yo acepto.-

-¡Asi se habla, Mizuki!-Rei.-Lincoln, ve con ella.-

-Crei que tu ibas a bailar.-Mia.

-Lo siento, pero un verdadero admirador nunca juega en contra de su idol favorita.-

-¿Aun sigues admirandola?-Mia.

-Lo siento, Luan. Ya jugaremos algo juntos mañana.-Lincoln.

-No te preocupes, Lincoln. Ve por tu amiga y estrella a esa presumida. ¡Jajajaja! ¿Entiendes? Pero ya enserio, barre el piso con ella.-

Mientras Lincoln y Mizuki formaron pareja, Aoko seleccionó a un fan que decia ser el mejor bailarin, el cual usa una camisa marrón, jeans, y de cabello encrespado tomado de una coleta. Ambas parejas tomaron sus lugares.

-Mizuki, ¿que ocurre? ¿De donde conoces a Aoko?-

-¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que me molestaban en la escuela? Miharu era una de las chicas que me molestaban en primaria y secundaria.-

-No te pongas nerviosa. Yo estoy contigo. Ganaremos este baile.-tomandole de los hombros y mirandola a los ojos.

-¡Y aqui vamos!-Lincoln y el fan colocan la moneda para empezar el juego.

El juego empezó. Al principio, Mizuki seguia nerviosa, pero luego tomo mas confianza. Y volvio a ponerse nerviosa, pero no por el público ni por Aoko, sino porque durante el baile, habian movimientos en los que Lincoln debia tomarla de la mano y la cintura, y otros movimientos implicaban estar abrazados. Y a partir de las 3 estrellas, el fan comenzó a hacer trampa, casi haciendo que Mizuki se tropezara, pero Lincoln la asujeto a tiempo de la cintura por la espalda.

-(Este tipo hace trampa).-

Nuevamente el fan hace una trampa mas: lanzar una patada, pero Lincoln se interpone y la recibe en un muslo, resistiendola.

-¡Nadie le hace eso...!-Lynn.

-Espera. Aunque tambien tengo ganas de darle una golpiza, es mejor dejar que Lincoln resuelva el problema solo.-

Otro intento de trampa por parte del fan, pero ahora Lincoln bloqueó la patada con su rodilla, y al mismo tiempo hizo una pose junto a Mizuki, logrando mas puntos. Y en otro intento de trampa, el bailarin da un manotazo, pero Lincoln se movió a tiempo e hizo otra pose que le dio mas puntaje, alcanzando 4 estrellas.

Cuando ya estaba terminando el baile, quedaba hacer la ultima pose para alcanzar las 5 estrellas. El fan hace un ultimo intento de trampa, pero ahora fue Mizuki la que se movio e hizo que el fan se cayera junto a Aoko. Lincoln y Mizuki lograron hacer la pose final y alcanzaron las 5 estrellas.

-¡Ganamos!-Ambos mirandose frente a frente. Lincoln derrepente casi pierde el equilibrio, pero se asujeto en una barra.

-¿Estas bien, Lincoln?-Mizuki.

-Me duele la pierna al caminar...y un poco los musculos.-Lincoln. Es ayudado por Lynn y Rei a caminar.

-El mejor bailarin.-Aoko con sarcasmo al fan.-Hiciste que quedara en ridiculo.-

-Lo siento. Solo queria hacer que ganara, Aoko Star sama.-el fan decaido.

-¡Woohoo! ¡Contratulation, brother!-Luna.

-Fin del juego. ¡Jajajaja! ¿Entiendes?-Luan a la idol.

-¡Yo no lo acepto!-otro fan.-¡Aoko Star sama perdio por culpa de un tramposo! ¡Por lo tanto, este desafio no cuenta! ¡Exijo otro, en nombre de Aoko Star sama!-y mas fans estaban apoyandolo.

-Bien. Parece que el público lo pide. WhiteBunny, te desafio a una batalla de World Magic Adventure. Tambien eres amigo de esa cerda, si no me equivoco.-

-Su nombre es Miawa y si es mi amiga.-

-Como sea. La apuesta es la misma.-

Lincoln y Aoko Star se van hacia unas computadoras mesas conectadas a un gran televisor. Cargan sus cuentas y muchas personas se quedan mirando la pantalla.

-¡Al duelo!-ambos. Los guerreros de ambos aparecen en la pantalla. La guerrera de Aoko era una bruja de elemento agua y con un traje de sailor.

-Un traje sailor.-Mia.-Se repartieron como evento durante el ultimo torneo regional realizado. Aumenta los puntos de magia base y tiene otras habilidades.

-¡Vamos, Lincoln! ¡Derrota a esa perdedora!-Lynn.

-¿Alguien sabe por que esa mesa plana puede hablar?-Aoko.

-¡¿Que fue lo que dijiste?!-Lynn siendo retenida por Luna y Luan.

-Calmate, Lynn.-Luna.

-Mi turno.-Aoko.-Arena de combate, Palacio del Cosmos.-La arena adquiere la forma de un templo greco romano, flotando en el espacio.-Todos los guerreros que usen armas de magia aumentan sus puntos de magia, pero gracias al traje de sailor, el efecto es el doble. Y hechizo de arma unica. No se puede cambiar tipos de armas en 5 turnos, pero gracias al traje de sailor de mi bruja, el efecto se extiende en 10. Ahora ataca, mi bruja.-la bruja ataca al táctico, causando daño.-invoco a mi familiar, Shiro Shiro, y termina mi turno.-aparece un malvavisco con cara adorable.

-¡Kawaii!-algunas fans.

-Ahora es mi turno. Hechizo de cambio de elemento. Ahora mi tactico es tipo planta. ¡Ataca!-el tactico ataca, pero la bruja esquiva.-¡Esquivó!-

-Olvide decir que la velocidad tambien aumenta.-Aoko.-

-Invoco a mi familiar Bun Bun. Y termino mi turno.-invoca a Bun Bun.

-Ahora es mi turno. Cambio de arma, "cetro cometa".-la varita de la bruja cambia a un cetro con un orbe azul brillante.-Y ahora lo combino con este hechizo, "cometa aoko".-sale un cometa azul.-Observa que tan poderoso será su ataque. Ataca.-La bruja ataca, causando un daño critico y dejando al tactico con la barra HP en amarillo.

-Un daño crítico.-Rei.-¡Asi se hace, Aoko Star sama!-Mia lo mira con cara atemorizante.-¡Lincoln, tu puedes!-

-Y ahora dejo a Shiro Shiro en posición defensiva.-Aoko.

-Mi turno. ¡Ataquen!-el tactico y Bun Bun atacan, pero el malvavisco no recibe ningun daño.

-Crei que ya lo sabias, como campeón regional, pero Shiro Shiro es inmune a los ataques físicos. Solo es vulnerable a los ataques magicos, pero como no puedes cambiar de espada a grimorio, no puedes hacer nada.-

-¡Rayos!-

-Lincoln esta atado de manos.-Mizuki.

-Descuida, ya saldra de esto. Es el hombre del plan.-Luan.

-Mi turno. Hechizo de anti cura.-unos destellos oscuros cubren al táctico.-Ya no puedes curarte. ¡Ataca!-la bruja ataca.

-Mi turno. Bun bun, posición defensiva.-Lincoln busca en armas.-No puedo cambiar de espada a grimorio, pero los grimorios no son las únicas armas mágicas. ¡Cambio de espada! ¡Espada de Lewin! Y hechizo "reciclaje de magia" con esto, puedo volver a usar un hechizo ya utilizado. Cambio de atributo, fuego. ¡Ataca!-el tactico ataca, lanzando una llamarada y causando un daño critico al malvavisco y dejándolo en estado quemado.

-Muy listo, pero aunque derrotes a Shiro Shiro, tu espada de fuego no le hara mucho daño a mi bruja. Coloco una trampa y ¡ataca!-la bruja ataca a Bun Bun, siendo un daño critico.

-¡Ataca!-el tactico ataca con una llamarada, y Shiro Shiro es derrotado.-Uno menos. Ahora...ataca Bun Bun.-Bun Bun ataca, pero nuevamente la bruja esquiva.-Otra vez esquivó. Antes de acabar mi turno, cambio de...-

-Olvidalo, WhiteBunny. Palacio del Cosmos es una de las pocas arenas irremplazables de WMA.-

-¡Rayos! ¡Y ahora que puedo...!-mira a Bun Bun.-(¿Activar habilidad? No me di cuenta. Bun Bun aumentó de nivel y adquirio una nueva habilidad. A ver que hace) Activar habilidad.-y al hacerlo, Bun Bun cambió de apariencia, luciendo un aspecto mas maduro, su cabello se alarga y los ojos se hacen rojos.-El Moon Power. Asi que Bun Bun si podia obtenerla.-

-Moon Power. Algunos guerreros y familiares tipo bestia poseen esa habilidad que se activa en las arenas de combate nocturna o con magia cósmica. Pero dudo que te sirva de algo. Ataca.-la bruja ataca.

-Mi táctico volvió a ser de elemento luz. Y como no tienes ninguna defensa, usaré este hechizo. ¡Ira de la diosa guardiana!-aparece la diosa guardiana, potenciando la espada de Lewin.-¡Ataca!-y el táctico ataca.

-Trampa de espejo inversor.-aparece un espejo que refleja el ataque, derrotando a Bun Bun.-Que lástima. Queria ver en acción a esa coneja. Realmente fue un desperdicio.-

-(¡No! ¡¿Ahora que hago?! ¡Creo que no tengo otra...¡ ¿Activar habilidad? Asi que tiene otra habilidad. Espero que pueda servirme de algo). Activar habilidad.-aparece un destello de Luz que envuelve al tactico, potenciando todos sus puntos y dandole un aspecto mas musculosos y unos rasgos faciales similares...a un Jojo.-Asi que puede volver a atacar. Bien. ¡Ataca!-el tactico ataca, viendose el ataque con la forma de Bun Bun, dañando a la bruja y haciendo un critico y dejando la barra de HP en amarillo.-Tu arena de combate potencia las habilidades de tu bruja, pero tambien la de mi tactico. Deberias pensar bien que arena de combate utilizar a la próxima.-

-Supongo que deberia darte las gracias por el consejo. Pero aun estamos batallando. ¡Ataca!-la bruja ataca, pero el tactico esquiva.

-Mi turno. ¡Ataca!-Nuevamente el tactico ataca con el resplandor en forma de Bun Bun, siendo otro daño critico.-Ya entiendo. Esa habilidad es como si mi táctico atacara por 2 y los 2 fueron criticos.

-Hora de la artilleria pesada.-Aoko. Iba a usar otro hechizo, pero derrepente mira al publico, quienes la estaban animando.-No. Mejor no. Usaré esto.-Cambia de hechizo.-Hechizo "estrella polar". El ataque de mi bruja se potencia al doble...o mejor dicho al triple. ¡Ataca!-la bruja ataca.

-Hechizo "Bendición de la Luz". Y con esto, doy mi golpe final. ¡Ataca!-El táctico ataca y finalmente derrota a la bruja.

Aoko Star iba a reaccionar, pero reprime su enojo y vuelve a sonreir. Cierra su cuenta y se levanta de la mesa. Lincoln hace lo mismo y ambos se hacercan.

-¡Oh si! ¡Ese es mi hermano!-Lynn.

-Acepto que perdí. Buen juego.-le estrecha la mano a Lincoln. Este la recibe con algo de duda. Luego con Mizuki, pero está la atrae mas cerca para abrazarla y hablarle al oido.-Esto no se va a quedar así. Nosotras tambien iremos a la Academia Gamer.-se aleja y sonrie para todos sus fans.-¡Adios, chicos!-se despide haciendo corazones con sus manos mientras los fans gritan. Mizuki se quedo con miedo.

Lincoln y los demas se iban caminando fuera del local.

-Asi que era una bravucona. Que hipocrita. Sus canciones hablan de amor y amistad y lo primero que hace al verte es molestarte.-Mia a Mizuki.-Rei, que es lo que piensas de...-ve que Rei estaba embobado por el autógrafo.-¡Oye Rei! ¡¿Que no te importa lo que es en realidad esa idol?!-

-¿Decias algo?-Rei.

-Olvidalo.-

-No te preocupes, Mizuki. Cualquier cosa que intente hacerte, estaremos contigo para apoyarte y protegerte.-Lincoln. Mizuki le entrega uno de los muñecos.-¿Un muñeco?-

-Me ayudaste mucho hoy dia. Y recibiste una patada por mi. Estoy agradecida de que seamos amigos, Lincoln kun.-le sonríe.

-Eh...para eso estan los amigos.-Lincoln aceptando el muñeco y sonrojado, mirandose por unos momentos, mientras los demas veian la escena y trataban de hacerse los despistados.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Olvide decirle a mis padres que me dejaron salir hasta el domingo!-Rei, causando el término del momento. Lincoln y Mizuki dejaron de verse, con rubor y tratando de no verse, mientras las demas miraban con enojo Rei, que estaba haciendo una llamada.

-Esperaremos a que Chong nos recoja y los dejaremos a sus casas, chicos.-Luna.

En un callejon, habia un grupo de personas conversando.

-WhiteBunny y Aoko Star.-un veinteañero albino vistiendo de un pantalon negro corto, camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y chaqueta negra abierta de mangas cortas.-Asi que ellos tienen 2 de las piezas claves.-

-Asi es, jefe.-un chico gordo de negro.-El Palacio del Cosmos e Ira de la diosa guardiana.-

-¿Y que hay de ti?-

-Lo conseguí. Le gané la Dusk Moon Blade a ese idiota.-una chica con gorra rosa, pantalón negro ajustado y polera corta mostrando el abdomen.

-Perfecto chicos. Sigan así. Pronto descubriremos el secreto. Tenemos 2 de las 12 piezas. 4 si contamos las que tienen WhiteBunny y Aoko Star. Por cierto, ¿han sabido algo de Saito?-

-Dice que aun le falta por investigar a los demas en la Academia Gamer.-

-De momento no podemos descartar que hayan otros que tengan una pieza de 12. Sigan investigando. Yo hare lo mismo.-

Continuara...


	8. Secreto

Secreto

La mañana iluminaba la ciudad de Kioto. Lincoln estaba despertando con dolores musculares.

-Me duele...todo el cuerpo...-Lincoln quejandose. Se levanta caminando lentamente como si fuera un robot.-Aug...Aug...Auh.-Se dirige al baño, dándose una ducha, y regresando a su habitación para vestirse. Alguien toca la puerta.

-Lincoln, tienes visitas.-

-Digales que bajo en 5 minutos, señora Tomura...aug.-

Luego de vestirse, Lincoln baja a recibir las visitas. Eran Luna, Luan y Rei (con dolores en el cuerpo) que estaban esperándolo.

-Buenos días, Lincoln.-Las 2 Loud.

-Buenos...días...Lin...kun...-Rei moviendose como una marioneta por el dolor.

-Buenos días, chicas, buenos días Rei.-nota que Lynn y Mia nl estan.-¿Donde estan Mia y Lynn?-

-Salieron a hacer ejercicio las 2 juntas.-

-Pasen. Si no han desayunado, pueden desayunar conmigo.-

-Gracias, Linc.-Las Loud.

-Arigato.-Rei.

Pasó un rato. Lynn y Mia llegaron cansadas y sudadas por el ejercicio.

-Buenos días, chicas.-

-Buenos días Lincoln y Rei.-Lynn bebiendose un huevo de un vaso.

-Buenos días, Lin chan.-Mia bebe de una botella.-Rei. Te levantaste mas temprano. ¿Y ese milagro?-

-Digamos que mi despertador me levantó antes.-

Flash back:

-¡Reisuke! ¡Levantate para que ayudes a tu padre a cargar costales al camión!-una voz femenina.

-5...minutos...mas...-

-¡Dije ahora!-era la madre de Rei, rompiendo la puerta de una patada y con una chancla en la mano.

Fin flash back.

Derrepente, unos pasos se escuchaban. Era Zoe, que bajaba y vio a Lincoln.

-Buenos días, Zoe chan.-

-¡Onii chan!-Zoe salta sobre Lincoln, haciendo que se caiga.-¡Te extrañe mucho, onii chan!-

-Solo me fui el lunes, Zoe chan.-

-Hola, Zoe chan.-Mia.

-¡Mia neechan!-la abraza tambien.

-Tiempo...sin verte...Zoe chan.-Rei.

-Baka Oniichan.-Zoe le hace un saludo con la mano.

-(¿Baka Oniichan? ¿Por que no deja de llamarme asi?).-

-Lincoln, ¿quien es esa niña?-Luan.

-Es la hija de la señora Tomura. Se llama Zoe.-

-Onii chan, ¿quienes son ellas? ¿Me estas siendo infiel?-

-¿Infiel?-Luna.

-Una larga historia, chicas. Zoe chan, ellas son 3 de mis 10 hermanas. Te hable de ellas tiempo atras.

-Hola...-Las Loud, pero Zoe pone una cara intimidante, asustando a las Loud.-(¡¿Que le pasa a esta niña?! ¡Da mas miedo que Lola cuando se enfada!)-

-Tranquilas. Zoe chan es así con las personas que desconoce.-Mia.

-Hola, Zoe chan. Soy la cuarta hermana mayor de Lincoln...-Luan.

-Alejate de mi oniichan.-Zoe mas intimidante. Luan se asusta y abraza a Luna.

-Vamos, Zoe chan. Son mis hermanas. Ella es Luan, ella es Luna, y ella es Lynn.-Lincoln. Zoe seguia con cara atemorizante.

Tocan la puerta. Mia abre y era Mizuki.

-Ho...hola.-Mizuki entrando timidamente.

-¿Tu tambien quieres quitarme a mi oniichan?-Zoe nuevamente con cara atemorizante, asustando a Mizuki que abraza a Mia.

-Zoe chan, ella es Mizuki chan. Una amiga nuestra de la Academia Gamer.-

-No me agrada.-con un aura y cara intimidante, asustando mas a Mizuki.

-Eh...Mizuki chan. ¿Quieres comer algo?-

-Eh...-Mizuki mirando la cara de Zoe.-Esta bien.-contesta con nerviosismo.

-Lincoln, ¿podrias mostrarnos tu habitación?-Luna.

-Bueno. Debo ordenarla un poco primero.-

-Adelantense ustedes. Ayudaré a la señora Tomura a lavar los platos. Zoe chan, ¿Nos ayudas tambien?-

-Deacuerdo, Mia chan. Oniichan.-cambia su sonrisa kawaii a una de miedo.-Si vas a jugar espérame.-y regresa con Mia.

Al rato, Lincoln habia terminado de ordenar su habitación. La chicas habian subido, viendo algunas cosas de Lincoln, entre ellas, los trofeos que habia ganado en torneos de videojuegos.

-¡Wooow! ¡Has ganado todos esos trofeos!-Lynn.

-Y me llamabas inutil sin talento...-Lincoln pero se quedo sin palabra por unos segundos.-...Lo siento...Nose que fue eso. Me vino derrepente.-

-No te preocupes, hermano. Siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas en el pasado. Era muy inmadura en ese momento.-Lynn.

-Aunque deberias limpiarlos. Estan llenos de polvo.-Luna limpiandose el dedo luego de pasarlo sobre uno de los trofeos.

-Cada vez que los veo, me traen malos recuerdos de Royal Woods.-

-Eh...Lincoln, dijiste que ibamos a jugar juntos aquí en la casa.-Luan.

-Es verdad. Creo que dejé la consola por aqui.-Lincoln buscando entre las cajas que habian en su habitación.

Las Loud hablaron estre ellas.

-Sisters, deberiamos decirle la verdad. ¿No creen?-Luna.

-Supongo que es cierto.-Luan.

-De acuerdo.-Lynn.

-Disculpen.-Mizuki hacia las chicas.-¿De que hablan?-

-Es sobre Lincoln y cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado.-Luna hablandole mas cerca, mientras Lincoln no escucha nada.-Verás, hace tiempo, Lincoln y nosotras discutimos antes de que se viniera a Japón.-

-El me habia dicho que se pelearon, pero no me ha comentado el por que.-

-La verdadera razón...es una farsa.-Luan.-Lincoln de verdad estaba ansioso de cumplir su sueño de ingresar a esta escuela. Se esforzó día y noche, dejo de juntarse seguido con sus amigos y no salía mucho de casa. De verdad que se dedicó mucho al estudio. Aveces su cara reflejaba que no dormia mucho y tenía ojeras. Pero...Lincoln y nuestra hermana mayor Leni tienen la costumbre de preocuparse por nosotras y posponer sus propios planes. En caso de Lincoln, él ha sacrificado mucho por nosotras. Y no queriamos que su esfuerzo fuera en vano, asi que la mayoria de nosotras nos organizamos y planeamos algo.-

-Nos comportamos como unas tontas para que Lincoln dejara de lado su tendencia a preocuparse por nosotras y se preocupara por si mismo.-Lynn.-Comenzamos a burlarnos de él, tratarlo como un fracasado sin talento. Que no iba a durar nada. Tambien lo molestamos físicamente con empujones.-

-Era necesario hacerlo. Durante esa epoca, muchas de nosotras pasamos por unos problemas personales, pero no queriamos que nuestros problemas lo afectaran a él.-Luna.

-¿Pero no era mucho mejor decirle que lo apoyaban y que no se metiera en sus asuntos?-Mizuki.

-Lincoln es algo terco cuando le pedimos que no se involucre con nosotras.-Luan.-Lo ha hecho mas de una vez, aunque nosotras tambien tuvimos la culpa de que lo hiciera. Una vez Lynn lo culpó de mala suerte, y Lincoln le siguió el juego porque le pedíamos demasiada ayuda al punto de dejarle poco tiempo personal, y por tonterias nuestras, tambien lo creímos y lo excluimos de nuestras vidas. Cuando ese problema acabó, Lincoln comenzó a involucrarse un poco mas con nosotras.-

-Aunque...Leni si lo apoyó en su sueño. Ella no lo sabia, o se lo diria a Lincoln. Pero una de nosotras de verdad no queria que Lincoln se fuera y lo que hacia, lo hacia con esa intención.-Luna.-Una vez intentó sabotearlo, tirando a la basura un trabajo escolar que debía entregar. Y eso fue la gota que revalso el vaso y lo que provocó que Lincoln nos dijera de todo. Mamá y Papá nos castigaron a todas y no dijimos nada para que no sospecharan de nuestro plan.-

-Chicas, ya lo encontré...¿De que estaban hablando?-

-Cosas de chicas.-las 4. Lincoln instala la consola y elige Player Kart. Lincoln y las 4 chicas toman los mandos.

-Asi que jugaran Player Kart.-Mia. Sube junto a Zoe y a Rei.

-¡Oniichan! ¡No empieces sin mi!-Zoe tomando otro mando.

-Yo también quiero jugar.-Rei tomando otro mando.

-Yo tambien.-Mia tomando el ultimo mando.

Comenzó el juego. Eligieron batalla de globos individual.

-Las aplastare a todas.-Zoe atemorizante a las Loud y Mizuki.

-¡Jaja! No subestimen a Zoe. Para tener 8 años, es una buena jugadora.-Rei. El juego empieza.-3 champiñones.-y es golpeado por Luan, que utiliza una estrella, perdiendo un globo.

-No te estrelles, jajaja ¿Entiendes?-

A Zoe le salieron 3 caparazones rojos.

-¡Es mi oniichan!-lanza los 3 caparazones. Cada uno golpeó a Luna, Luan y Lynn y perdieron un globo cada una.

-A si que quieres jugar rudo.-Lynn. Usa un calamar que mancha de tinta a los demas. Saca otro item y era un bloque falso. Zoe lo choca y pierde un globo.

-Piensa rápido, Lincoln.-Mia le lanza un caparazón verde, acertandole y perdiendo un globo.

-Prepárense para mi ataque.-Rei que tambien le salió un caparazón verde. Se aproxima a Luna y le tira el caparazón, pero Luna dobla y el caparazón rebota con el muro, golpeando a Rei y perdiendo otro globo.

-¡Jajajaja!-Mia. Estaba justo detras de Luan y esta suelta una cascara de platano, perdiendo un globo.

-Esa fue una fuerte...cascarajada. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-Luan. Le sale un caparazón rojo y se lo lanza a Mizuki, pero a esta le salen 3 cáscaras de platano, y utiliza una para impedir el golpe, pero le llega un caparazón lanzado por Zoe, perdiendo un globo.

Lincoln utiliza uno de los champiñones de Rei que habian caido para quitarle un globo a Lynn, pero esta justo solto un caparazon verde hacia atras, chocando a Lincoln. Zoe utiliza una estrella y va nuevamente por las Loud, chocando a Luna, a Luan y a Mizuki, haciendo que pierdan otro globo las 2, pero tambien a Mia le salio una estrella, chocando a Zoe y a Lynn, haciendo que ellas tambien pierdan otro globo. Cuando se le termina el efecto, Lincoln le arroja un caparazón rojo, haciendo que pierda otro globo. Ahora a todos le quedaban 1 globo.

-Un globo. Haber quien ga...-Rei. Lincoln sale desde un tubo y le tira un caparazón rojo, dejandolo fuera.

-Adios, pequeña Zoe.-Lynn le sale un caparazón rojo y lo lanza, pero a Zoe le salió una pluma y saltó, haciendo que le diera a Luna, dejándola fuera.-No era lo que queria, pero...-Zoe usa un champiñon, quitandole un globo y dejándola fuera.-¡¿Quede fuera?!-y Zoe la mira riendo con malicia, pero se le va cuando a Luan le salen 3 caparazones verde y choca con ella, haciendo que pierda el globo de Lynn y luego la sigue, lanzandole los 2 que le quedaban, pero no le acierta.

Lincoln y Mia a ambos le salieron caparazones rojos y lo lanzan, pero se golpean al mismo tiempo, y Mizuki, que sale por un tubo, utiliza una estrella, chocando y dejando fuera a ambos.

-Ahora quedan Luan, Zoe, y Mizuki.-Lincoln.

-¡Por oniichan!-Zoe le salen 3 caparazones verdes, pero Mizuki utiliza un calamar, manchando su pantalla, y Luan utiliza una estrella, reventandole el ultimo globo. Cuando el efecto de la estrella termina, Mizuki lanza un platano directo a Luan que si le acertó, eliminandola del juego.

-Gané.-Mizuki.

-Quiero la revancha.-Lynn.

Luego de otra partida mas, la ganadora fue Luan. Lynn pidio otra revancha, pero quien ganó fue Zoe.

-¡Otra mas!-Lynn.

-Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo.-Lincoln.-Vamos por unos fideos con Ginzo san.-

-Esta bien, pero quiero la revancha cuando volvamos.-

Al rato, fueron a un pequeño restaurante de ramen.

-Hola, Ginzo san.-

-Ah, Lincoln kun, Reisuke kun y Miawa chan. No los habia visto hace días. Veo que tambien trajeron a la pequeña Zoe. ¿Como les ha ido en la Academia Gamer?-

-Nos ha ido bien.-Rei.

-Menos a ti.-Mia a Rei.

-Tuvimos algunos problemas pero nada de que preocuparse.-

-¿Y quienes son estas señoritas?-

-Ellas son mis hermanas mayores. 3 de ellas. Luna, Luan y Lynn. Y ella es Mizuki chan, nuestra nueva amiga.-

-Mucho gusto.-las chicas.

-El gusto es mio. Les servire el mejor ramen que he preparado. La casa invita.-

-Gracias.-

Al rato, todos estaban comiendo ramen.

-¡Esto esta mejor que el que nos sirvieron en Dimensión Virtual!-Luan.

-¡Me comeria hasta 3 platillos!-Lynn.

-Debo invitar a la banda la otra semana.-Luna.

-Les dije que Ginzo san prepara los mejores ramen de Kioto.-Lincoln.

-¿Los mejores ramen? Ja, eso quiero verlo.-dice una voz. Era el veinteañero albino, junto al chico gordo y la de gorra rosa.-Sirvanos 3 platos. Y mas vale que estén deliciosos.-Se sientan en una mesa.

-Justo me quedó para 3 platos mas.-

Luego de servir.

-¡Wooooooooooow!-el veinteañero con ojos brillantes.-¡El mejor plato de ramen que he comido!-se termina el plato con rapidez. Sus 2 amigos hacen lo mismo.

-¡Jefe! ¡Debemos venir mas seguido!-el gordo.

El veinteañero mira a Lincoln. Recupera la compostura, se levanta de la mesa y se le acerca con las manos en los bolsillos y una cara desafiante.

-"WhiteBunny" Lincoln Loud. El jugador americano que se convirtió en campeon regional.-

-Oye, mas vale que no hayas venido a causar problemas.-Lynn amenazante.

-Tranquilo, chico...-

-¡Soy chica!-

-Oh, ya veo (es plana). Tranquila. No vengo a pelear. Lincoln Loud. No me conoces a mi, porque tuve que retirarme despues de terminar la preparatoria. Mi nombre es Amuro. "ZeroCool" Amuro Yuuki. Y ellos son mis amigos "BlasterBall" Rito y "100Voltios" Nagisa. Antes de mi retiro, tambien fui campeón de videojuegos, pero tuve que abandonar mis coronas y los videojuegos por problemas personales. Y quiero volver a ser campeón, empezando por WMA.-

-Me parece que he oído de ti. "ZeroCool". Te consideraban casi un as de los videojuegos.-

-Asi que todavia tengo algo de fama. Verás, Lincoln. Esa corona tuya de campeón regional vas a tener que defenderlo durante el verano. Y para cuando eso ocurra, tu y yo nos veremos en la final.-

-...Te estaré esperando para entonces.-Lincoln desafiante.

-Asi habla un verdadero campeon. Pero...te estaba buscando, no solo para conocerte y hablar contigo.-Muestra una servilleta con el logo de "Dimensión Virtual".-Quiero...combatir contra ti. Quiero conocerte mas de cerca. Y contarte...un pequeño secreto.-

-¿Un secreto?-

-Y solo te lo diré si me ganas una partida en WMA.-

-Claro que Lincoln ganará.-Rei.

-Vamos, hermano. Que sepa con quien se está metiendo.-Lynn.

-Acepto.-Lincoln.-...despues de otra ronda.-

-Si. Tienes razon.-Amuro.

-¡Otro plato, por favor!-Lincoln y Amuro.

Al rato, todos estaban en la zona de videojuegos de Dimensión Virtual. Lincoln y Amuro estaban en sus posiciones.

-¿Listo?-

-Siempre listo.-

-¡Al duelo!-

Los guerreros aparecen. El guerrero de Amuro era un clase Lord.

-Un clase Lord. No muchos jugadores obtienen esa clase.-

-¿Por que Lincoln esta sorprendido?-Lynn.

-Los clase Lord, principe, y rey, son clases que solo se obtienen cuando en el modo aventura un jugador derrota un reino. Y generalmente esos jugadores tienen armas y hechizos raros.-Mia.

-Creí que solo se trataba de otro hablador.-Rei.

-Mi turno.-Amuro.-Coloco una trampa y juego arena de combate "Reino Helado".-la arena se convierte en un reino nevado.-Hora de congelar ese cerebro. Hechizo "Tormenta de Nieve", y ahora los HP de tu personaje iran disminuyendo paulatinamente. Cambio de arma "Espada del Monte Nevado", y gracias a su efecto, la tormenta de nieve no afecta a mi Lord. ¡Ataca!-el Lord ataca.

-Mi turno. Cambio de arma "Libro de colecciones magicas". Juego este hechizo y ataca.-El táctico ataca.

-Activaste mi trampa "muro de hielo". Bloquea cualquier ataque...-el táctico atacó al Lord.-¡¿Mi trampa no funcionó?!-

-Hechizo "Amago de magia". Una replica falsa de mi tactico activa tu trampa, pero no le hace ningun efecto al real.-

-Interesante, pero haber que haces ahora. Mi turno. Hechizo "Sello de embargo".-Un sello se estampa en el libro del tactico.-Ahora ya no puedes usar ese libro. Invoco a mi familiar, Freezbear.-Aparece un oso polar.-Y activo su habilidad especial.-el oso polar ataca al tactico con un rayo azul a la pierna del tactico, la cual queda de color celeste.-Esa energia ira cubriendo tu tactico. Cuando lo cubra por completo, tu táctico se convertira en una estatua de hielo, y se romperá de un solo golpe. En total, dentro de 8 turnos.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Eso es injusto!-Zoe.

-Ese familiar es clase muy raro.-Mia.

-Mi turno. Invoco a mi familiar Bun Bun.-Invoca a Bun Bun.-Cambio de arma "espada de Lewin". Y juego el hechizo "Cambio de elemento". Ahora la espada Lewin es de fuego. Y activo la habilidad de Bun Bun. ¡Ataca!-el táctico ataca al Lord y al oso.

-Solo debo aguantar 7 turnos mas. Hechizo "Corona Helada".-Aparece una corona de hielo sobre el lord.-¡Ataquen al táctico!-el lord y el oso atacan al táctico.

-Segundo turno.-

-Sorprendeme. ¿Como vas a ganar?-

-No por nada me llaman el hombre del plan.-

-¿Hombre del plan?-

-Juego el hechizo "Pacificador de guerra". No puedo atacar en este turno, ni tu tampoco en tu turno, pero tambien me permite jugar otro hechizo mas si sacamos del juego un arma. Y saco el libro de colecciones mágicas. Juego el hechizo "Profecía". Uno de mis hechizos se activará automáticamente en cualquier turno mio al azar, mientras no juegue el seleccionado.-

-Mi turno. Como no puedo atacar, me diste la facilidad de usar 2 hechizos. No se que planeas, pero espero que te funcione o será una decepción. Juego el hechizo "Colgante Frio".-Aparece un colgante de hielo.-y gracias a tu propio hechizo, saco del juego una de mis armas.-Se retira una espada delgada.-Espada, Corona, y Colgante. Ahora puedo usar el hechizo "Pacto con Frost".-El lord se le pone la piel azul.-Ahora se convirtió en un rey de hielo.-

-Mi turno (tercer turno). Juego el hechizo "Metronomo mágico".-Aparece un metronomo gigante.-El efecto de este metronomo será cualquier hechizo existente en WMA. ¿Sera una simple restauración? ¿O un hechizo que acabe con tu lord? ¿O algo que me afecte a mi?-

-¡Eso si que es interesante!-

-Un hechizo al azar de WMA.-

-También existen hechizos que afectan al usuario. Ciertas habilidades se activan cuando eso ocurre.-

El cielo se cubre con un manto nocturno.

-Manto de Morfeo.-Mia.-Yo tengo ese hechizo. Duerme automáticamente a los guerreros y familiares, excepto a los nocturnos durante 3 turnos.-

-3 turnos. Significa que a Lincoln le quedará un turno para atacar.-

Ambos guerreros se duermen, excepto Bun Bun y el oso.

-Activo la forma nocturna de Bun Bun.-Bun Bun se transforma.

-El mio tambien se activa.-el oso adquiere forma humanoide y crea una hacha de hielo.

-¡Bun Bun ataca!-y ataca al lord.

-Mi turno. Invoco a mi segundo familiar.-Aparece una yuki ona.-y activo la habilidad de Freezbear modo nocturno.-el oso lanza un rayo de hielo que deja a Bun Bun dentro de un bloque de hielo.-Talvez tu coneja quedó en modo defensivo, pero almenos ya no puedes atacar.

-(Cuarto turno) Mi turno. (Lo unico que puedo hacer es utilizar al dragón de Charles para atacar, pero juré no usarlo). Paso.-

-Paso.-

-¿No vas a atacar?-

-Si ataco, tu coneja quedará libre. Asi que esperare a que tu tactico se convierta en una estatua de hielo y ganare.-

-(Quinto) Mi turno...-

-Oye, Lincoln, ya usa mi dragón de una vez.-dice una voz. Era Charles.

-¡¿Charles?!-

-No te quedes ahí sin hacer nada y juega como todo un campeon.-

-No puedo. Juré no usarlo y devolvertelo.-

-Si no lo usas como un campeón, no te lo recibiré aunque te gane. Úsalo ahora.-

-(...Supongo que no me queda de otra). Invoco a mi segundo familiar, Gran Dragon Oscuro.-Aparece el dragon.-Y utilizo el hechizo "Ira de la diosa guardiana" en mi dragón.-La diosa guardiana le da un poder al dragon.-¡Ataca!-el dragón derrota y debilita a la yuki ona, pero el dragon se congela.-¡¿Pero que?!-y todos tambien se impresionan.

-La habilidad de mi yuki ona "venganza fria". Deja congelado al guerrero o al familiar que le dio el último golpe.-

-Mi turno. Dejo a mi familiar en modo defensivo y termino.-

-(Sexto turno) Mi turno. Uso medicina "Anticongelante". Mi dragón se descongela.-El dragon se descongela.-¡Ataca!-El dragon ataca al oso, dejándolo con 2/3 de HP.

-Mi turno. Juego medicina "Chocolate amargo". Despierta a mi Lord. Y juego el hechizo "Taboo de la alquimia". Ahora puedo destruir automáticamente a un familiar tuyo, a cambio del mio.-

-¡¿Destruira a su propio familiar?!-

El oso y el dragon son absorbidos por un hoyo negro del que sale unas manos, y emerge un muñeco.

-Se me olvido decirte el otro efecto. Al sacrificar ambos familiares, un homunculo aparece como un familiar que coloco en posición defensiva. Tambien aparece un homunculo en tu lado. Y activo la otra habilidad de mi familiar sacrificado.-el Lord aumenta de musculatura y le aparecen rasgos de un jojo.-Ahora puede saltar a tu coneja y atacar directamente a tu tactico. ¡Ataca!-el Lord salta y ataca al tactico, dejando su barra en amarillo.

-(Septimo turno) Mi turno...(se activó el hechizo de la profecia...ya veo...asi que eso era). ¡Ataca!-el tactico ataca al homunculo.

-Mi turno. ¡Ataca!-el lord ataca al tactico.-

-Mi turno.-El tactico se convierte en estatua de hielo. Uso el hechizo "Señuelo". Tu Lord ataca a mi tactico en mi propio turno.-

-¡¿Queeeeee?!-todos.

-¡Lincoln, ¿Que haces?! ¡¿Te rendiste?!-

El lord ataca, pero derrepente, el tactico estaba cubierto de hielo y Bun Bun era la estatua.

-La profecia activó mi hechizo "Trueque". Intercambia el efecto de un hechizo o habilidad en cualquier momento que yo quiera. Y dado a que intercambie el estado de mi tactico con el de Bun Bun, tu Lord lo liberó. Y ademas, tu lord ya no puede atacar en tu próximo turno.

-Mi turno. No puedo atacar con mi lord, pero si puedo usar a mi homunculo. ¡Ataca a Bun Bun!-destruye a Bun Bun.-Puede que active su habilidad nocturna, pero mi lord sigue teniendo mas HP.

-Mi turno.-Lincoln activa la habilidad nocturna de Bun Bun. El tactico aumenta de musculatura y su rostro adquiere el rasgo de un jojo.-Homunculo, modo defensivo. ¡Ataca!-el tactico hace el doble ataque, atacando al lord y al homunculo.

-Mi turno. Hechizo "Masacre". Nuestros familiares se destruyen automáticamente. Y vuelvo a utilizar la habilidad de rey helado.-el lord ataca con el rayo de hielo.-¡Ataca!-el lord ataca.

-Mi turno. Hechizo "Balanza Justa". Parte de tus HP se reducen y se van a mi táctico. ¡Ataca!-el tactico ataca, haciendo un daño doble critico.

-¡¿Que, por que le quitó demasiado?!-

-Porque es un doble ataque, y ambos fueron criticos.-

-Entonces tendré que usar esto. Hechizo "Frio Polar".-El tactico pierde demasiado HP, quedando en rojo.-Cambio de arma Dawn Moon Sword ¡Y ahora ataca!-Sale un critico. Al tactico le queda muy poco HP, y el efecto de Bun Bun desaparece.-Ya te venci en el siguiente turno, asi que ataca lo que quieras.-

-¡Nuestro jefe ganará!-

-¡Felicidades, jefe!-

-¡Lincoln! ¡Se que le ganaras!-

Todos estaban preocupados por Lincoln. Charles lo miraba aun de manera seria.

-(¡¿Que hago?! ¡Me vencerá en una sola jugada! ¡Ya se!). Cambio de arma "Butterfly".-Aparecen 2 espadas similares a una versión larga de un machete.-Y hechizo "Reciclaje de magia". Y reutilizo "Ira de la diosa guardiana" ¡Ataca!-nuevamente la diosa guardiana aparece y el tactico ataca, pero el lord sobrevive con 1 HP.

-¡He gana...!-nota que aun no termina el turno y otra espada ataca al Lord.-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-todos.

-Butterfly. Son 2 espadas. Por lo tanto, ataca 2 veces.-

-¡Woooohoooooo!-

-¡Eso es, Lincoln!-

-¡Sabia que lo lograrias!-

-Es un empate.-Charles. Señala que el tactico tambien se debilita. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.-Aun está en juego el efecto de tormenta de nieve. Aun asi, Lincoln sigue siendo el campeón.-

Lincoln y Amuro se dan la mano en señal de buen juego.

-Estuve cerca de ganarte.-

-Lo mismo digo. Talves me hubieses ganado si hubiera sido en la Academia Gamer, porque todavia la butterfly no está disponible en mi nivel actual.-

-Es una lastima que yo ya haya salido de la escuela. Pero lo que viste, es solo una muestra de lo que es mi juego. En el torneo regional, nos veremos frente a frente.-

-Y yo mejorare mi táctica para no perder ante ti. Por cierto ¿Que secreto ibas a revelarme?-

-Escucha, Lincoln. En la última actualización, se reveló que existen 12 piezas que al juntarlas, se revelará algo interesante que puede compartirse entre 2 jugadores. Si puedes, ayudame a recolectarlas.-

-Suena tentador, ¿pero que es lo que ocurre y cuales son esas piezas?-

-Aun no está revelado, pero tiene que ver con tu ira de la diosa. Se que pueden ser hechizos, armas, arenas de combate, y hasta items sin utilidad alguna. Solo hay que investigar mas en el modo aventura.-

-El modo aventura. Hace tiempo que no lo juego. Esta bien, Amuro. Hare todo lo que pueda.-

-Es un trato.-Se dan la mano, pero Amuro tenia la otra mano con los dedos cruzados.-Debemos irnos. Adios.-

-Adios.-Nagisa y Rito.

-Ese sujeto estuvo apunto de vencerme.-

-Será mejor que te prepares desde ahora, Lin chan.-Mia.

-Por cierto, Charles...-nota que se fue.-¿Donde se fue?-

-Quien sabe, pero vamos a celebrar tu victoria con algo delicioso.-Rei.

-Te comiste 3 platos de ramen ¿y aun tienes espacio para mas?-Mia.

El trio camina por fuera del restaurante.

-Jefe. ¿De verdad vamos a compartir el misterio con Lincoln?-

-Claro que no. Cuando el menos lo espere, le quitaremos los tesoros que posea y nos quedaremos el secreto para nosotros solos.-

Mas tarde, Lincoln y sus estaban en casa de los Tomura. Mientras Lincoln, Rei, Mia, y Mizuki hacian tareas en el primer piso, las Loud y Zoe jugaban videojuegos.

-¡Siiii! ¡Lynn Loud la número 1! ¡Oh si!-Lynn bailando.

Mientras que en el segundo piso:

-Oye, Lincoln. ¿De verdad ayudaras a ese tipo? Me da mala espina.-Mia.

-Parece un buen sujeto.-

-Asi que 12 piezas. ¿Que podria ser?-

-Bueno. Segun Amuro, puede ser armas, hechizos, arenas de combate, o items que no se usan. Tenemos 1. Amuro tambien debe tener alguno.-

-Debe haber alguna pista en alguna parte.-Mizuki.

Devuelta arriba, Lynn vuelve a ganar una partida y gana. Vuelve a hacer otro baile, hasta que accidentalmente derriba un trofeo de Lincoln.

-¡Hay no! ¡No se rompio ¿Verdad?!-Lynn recogiendo el trofeo, pero se habia abierto, cayendo una canica que se abre.

-¿Y esto?-Luan recoge una nota que salio de la canica.

En la Dimensión Virtual, Charles estaba bebiendo un refresco mientras veia el ranking de jugadores.

-Descendi demasiado. Pero no tardaré en recuperarme...-nota que un jugador de puestos mas bajos estaba ascendiendo rápido.-¿Eh? Un jugador...esta ascendiendo muy rápido. ¿Quien sera?-Lee el nombre del jugador.-Cuervo.-

Continuara...


End file.
